Mikan's Return
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: Mikan left the academy 5 years ago and decided to transfer back with 2 other people. What if she returns back to the academy from the AAO? And everyone finds out that she changed so much from a kind girl to a cold Natsume-like girl?
1. Prologue

**Mikan's Return**

I hope you enjoy.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Expect OOCness.Prologue

* * *

Chapter 1:

It has been 5 years already since Mikan left the acdemy. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and the others are either now 15-16 years old. Hotaru has isolated herself from everyone and only allowed very few people to talk to her. Hotaru would always be in her lab, inventing and building robots to have them look a lot like Mikan. Hotaru didn't seem like she missed Mikan, but inside she really missed Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka are now going out, but Natsume would only accept one girl in his life, **Mikan Sakura**. Ruka have became cold to everyone, except to Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi. Natsume has been taken harder missions, in courtsey of Persona. On his missions, Natsume would always fight with Mikan's mother, Yuka Azumi. Mikan wasn't allowed to see Natsume because she was to train the newest members. Natsume had heard about the Black Rose, but he was never able to meet her. The Black Rose is actually Mikan.

Everyone has changed ever since Mikan had left because everything just doesn't seem to feel the same with Mikan. They missed Mikan so much that they asked the headmaster if the academy can have a "Mikan Sakura Memorial Day" because they all miss Mikan and the headmaster accepts it because he had to go through the same thing with his friend. That was why they had the festivals for the week. On that day, everyone would go back to their normal selves and be happy for Mikan. Even Hotaru and Natsume were trying to be happy. Persona and Jinno were also happy, but they didn't show because they were the most feared teachers.

**At The AAO Headquarters...**

"Mikan, I have a surprise for you. And you can finally be happy." said Yuka. "Really? What is it?" asked Mikan jumping up and down. "Well, do you remember Gakuen Alice?" asked Yuka. "Yea?" asked Mikan. Mikan tried using her mind reading alice, but Yuka had her nullification alice on. "Well, you're going to enroll in there again!" yelled Yuka happy that her daughter and have a normal high school life, well, sorta, normal. "Oh thank you, Mom!!" yelled Mikan and hugged Yuka. "Oh and did you asked the headmaster about it yet?" asked Mikan. "Yes, and he accepted." said Yuka grinning. "Can I go to Gakuen Alice looking however I want to?" asked Mikan. "Well, I don't really care as long as we're talking and visiting each other, and the headmaster accepted that too." said Yuka.

"When am I starting?" asked Mikan. "Well, you leave today, so you'll start from three days from now." said Yuka. Yuka led Mikan outside of the AAO headquarters and teleported Mikan to the teacher's lounge.

**At The Teacher's Lounge...**

When Mikan reached the teacher's lounge, the first person that noticed her was Narumi. "Ehh?! Is that you, Mikan-chan?!" yelled Narumi. "Hai, Naru." said Mikan. "Naru?" asked Narumi with question marks above his head. "Yea, I'm going to enroll in Gakuen Alice being a cold person because I've been cold since I left, so I'm pretty much used to it." said Mikan. Narumi nodded his head with his mouth shaped like and "O". I guess that's okay. You can start school in three days. Today, you can rest and tomorrow, you can do some shopping at Central Town, and the day after tomorrow, you can visit Persona." said Narumi. Mikan nodded her head in reply. Mikan opened her mouth to say something, but Narumi beat her to it. "Oh, and you don't have to wear your uniform three days from now." said Narumi. Mikan nodded her head, and put her hand out infront of her.

At first, Narumi didn't understand, but he soon knew what Mikan asked for. He took something out of his pockets and gave Mikan her keys to her room. Jinno came and gave Mikan a special star. "You are now a special star because you have copied all of the alices in the academy, so far." said Jinno and walked out of the lounge. Mikan walked out of the lounge and used her invisibility alice and walked to her room.

**Back With Yuka...**

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell Mikan that two other members will enroll with her." said Yuka and connected with Mikan. _"Mikan?" _asked Yuka. _"Yea, mom?"_ asked Mikan. _I forgot to tell you that two of the members will enrool with you and that they are given permission to enroll. Their rooms are next to your room and they are probably in your room night now_"said Yuka. _"Yea... they are."_ said Mikan. _"Well, go get some rest dear." _said Yuka. _"Okay, night, mom."_ said Mikan. _"Night, Mikan." _said Yuka and disconnected Mikan.

**Back At The Academy...**

After Mikan's talk with Yuka, she was walking to her room and found out that her room was next to Natsume, but her name wasn't on her door so Natsume didn't know that Mikan is his new neighbor. Mikan's face showed a disgusted look, but deep inside she was happy that she was going to be Natsume's neighbor. Mikan opened her door and walked into her room. She found two of the members on her bed.

"Hello, Mikan-sama." said the girl with her head bowed. "I told you to call me Mikan. I don't like to be respected that much." said Mikan. "Hai, Mikan-sa, I mean, Mikan." said the girl. "Good." said Mikan with a smile. "Hello, Mikan nee-sama." said the boy. "Hello, ---." said Mikan. "Do you guys want to spend the next 2 days with me?" asked Mikan. They both nodded their heads in reply because they like to be around with Mikan, especially when she asks them. "Well, let's go to sleep." said Mikan. The girl and the boy walked out of Mikan's room and went to their own rooms.

**Day 1...**

Mikan woke up early in the morning because she had to fix herself. She wanted to use her illusion alice so that no one didn't notice her until the day after tomorrow. When Mikan walked out of her room, the boy and the girl were already in front of her room, waiting for her to come out. The three of them went to the bus stop to get to Central Town. The bus finally arrived so the three of them walked into the bus and waited for the bus to reach Central Town. When they reached Central Town, the three of them went their own way and shopped for clothes, furniture, and other stuff. After their shopping they went back to their rooms and went to sleep.

**Day 2...**

The next day, when Mikan woke up, she didn't use her alice because she was going to see Persona. When Mikan opened her door, Natsume was also out of his room. "Who are you?" asked Natsume glaring at Mikan. Natsume couldn't see who Mikan was because Natsume was still sleepy. Mikan gave a smile to Natsume, but Natsume wasn't able to see it because it was small. "You'll see tomorrow, my Natsume." said Mikan and went to find Persona with the boy and the girl by her side. _"I wonder who she is. She seems really familiar." _thought Natsume. Mikan had read his mind and smiled. _"It's because you do know me, Natsum_e." thought Mikan.

Mikan and the boy and girl found Persona at the lake in the Northern Forest. Persona had noticed their presense and turned around with a smile on his face. "Welcome back, Mikan. And it's nice to see you again, ---" said Persona. "It's good to be back Aniki." said Mikan. "Thank you, Persona nii." said the boy. "Ah, I see we have someone new today." said Persona. "Hello, I'm --- ------." said the girl. "Persona, and welcome to Gakuen Alice." said Persona. "Thank you, Persona-sama." said the girl. "Just call me Persona." said Persona. "Hai, Persona." said the girl. "Well, we have to get ready for school tomorrow. Bye Aniki." said Mikan. "Bye." said Persona. The four of them bid their goodbyes. Mikan, the boy, and the girl went to their rooms and was getting ready to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	2. New Students

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this so far.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the transfer students that are with Mikan in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Transfer Students

On the third day, Mikan woke up and walked into her bathroom. Mikan brushed her teeth, hair, and got changed into her uniform. When Mikan walked out her room, the boy, the girl, and Narumi were waiting outside for Mikan. Classes already started, so the sub had to watch over the class until Narumi got there with the students. When they reached the classroom, they could hear the sub screaming. "Help! Narumi, get here already!" yelled the sub. "Okay, well. When I give the cue, come in okay?" asked Narumi. The boy and girl nodded their heads while Mikan was staring at Natsume with her X-ray alice.

Narumi walked into the class, or maybe he waltzed. "Class!" yelled Narumi to get the class to be quiet. The class was silent because they didn't want to be in Narumi's alice. Everything was quiet, except for the sobbings of the sub. "Class, we have three new students. Well, one of them has returned back to us. So, please welcome them." said Narumi. As he said that, the boy walked in first, followed by the girl, and Mikan came in last, with her Black Rose mask on her face. She wanted to know if anyone would remember her withour seeing her face. "Please introduce yourselves." said Narumi.

First the boy had talked, then the girl, then Mikan had talked.

When the girl and the boy showed their faces, all the girls and boys, except Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka, had hearts in their eyes. Natsume was too busy reading his manga, but he was also listening. Hotaru was too busy inventing more inventions of Mikan. Ruka was busy petting his now grown rabbit. "Hn, my name is Shiro Sakura. In case you are wondering, I am Mikan nee-sama's little brother. The next person you hear will tell you why you shouldn't mess with us three and what our relationship is." said Shiro. When the girl heard what Shiro said last, she blushed. "My name is Mai Soma. When Shiro said what our relationship is, was that we are engaged. So, technically, I am taken. Well, the person who wiil talk next will tell you why you shouldn't mess with us." said Mai.

When it was Mikan's turn to talk, she sighed. She sighed because no one had remembered her. Mikan had taken off her mask, and that caught all the boys', except for Ruka's and Natsume's, attention. "If you don't know who I am, you'll find out soon...if you are really my true friends. As Shiro and Mai were saying, you shouldn't mess with us because we are kinda the higher-ups, but we declined. We will accept later during our years of staying here. _"Higher-ups for the AAO, that is." _thought Shiro, Mai, and Mikan, but Koko couldn't read their thoughts because Mikan had activated her nullification alice.

"Any questions for Shiro?" asked Narumi. (a/n I forgot to mention this, but when the girls saw Mikan's beauty, they were jealous, even Sumire was, but she didn't show it.) A girl's hand was raised. "Yes?" said Narumi. "What is his alice and star rank?" asked the girl. "Water alice and special." said Shiro. "Questions for Mai?" asked Narumi. A boy's hand was raised. "Yes?" asked Narumi. "What is her alice and star rank?" asked the boy. "Wind alice and special star." answered Mai. "Any questions for Mi- I mean- the mysterious girl?" asked Narumi. "Who are you, alice, and star rank?" asked a certain someone. All eyes looked up to the person who asked the question, even Ruka looked at Natsume, then looked at Mikan. Hotaru did the same thing.

When Ruka saw Mikan, he mouthed a "Welcome back, Mikan. I missed you." Mikan had noticed and smiled. Hotaru had tears falling down her face, but she roughly wiped it so no one see her crying. Hotaru hasn't seen Mikan for 5 years, Hotaru had always thought that she would never see Mikan again. Mikan saw Hotaru and smiled and walked up to her. "I'm back, Hotaru." said Mikan and hugged Hotaru. Everyone's eyes whipped to Mikan and Hotaru, even Natsume's and Ruka's. Hotaru was letting Mikan hug her because she hasn't felt Mikan's hug for 5 years, and she missed it. Koko's was having a headache because everyone, but Narumi, Shiro, Mai, Hotaru, and Ruka, thought _"Does Imai know her?"_

"Oi, answer my question." said Natsume. Mikan broke the hug with Hotaru. "You don't even remember me? Even Hotaru and Ruka-pyon remember who I am, why can't you?" asked Mikan. Natsume turned to Ruka, but Ruka had a face that said "Sorry, Natsume, I can't help you on this one." "You heard Natsume-sama, Ugly. Answer his question!" yelled someone with permed hair. "Don't you talk to me that way, Permy. And I'm way more beautiful than you. You should look in a mirror." said Mikan throwing a glare at Sumire. "How dare you insult me?!" yelled Sumire and used her alice and ran at Mikan. However, Sumire's alice stopped and she couldn't move. "I was going to do that until your fat mouth started talking. Anyways, I have all the alices that have alreay existed and some other alices that are haven't discovered yet, and I'm a special star. I'll give you all 2 minutes to figure out who I am." said Mikan and waited for them to remember her.

Three minutes had alreay passed, but Shiro was getting bored. "Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm actually Mikan nee-sama's twin brother. She's older than me by 10 seconds." said Shiro. Another 5 minutes had passed and Shiro was getting more bored. "You guys are so retarded. It's Mikan nee-sama!" yelled Shiro because he was getting too mad because it was taking forever. "You just had to tell them, didn't you?" yelled Mikan and hitted Shiro's head. "Oww! You didn't have to hit me! I'm telling Mom!" yelled Shiro hugging Mai. "Ehh?! Mikan-chan?!" yelled everyone, except Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. "Oww! Stop shouting, you guys are hurting my eardrums. You should really shut up!" said Mikan really cold. That got everyone quiet because they were scared of the new Mikan.

"Sakura? More pretty than me? I don't think so." said Sumire. "You want to see, Permy? Let's ask Natsume." said Mikan with confidence in her voice. They both turned to Natsume. Mikan was back to her old self, but she wasn't going to become that dense and stupid Mikan. Mikan smiled and that got Natsume to blush. "Ne ne, Natsu-kun, who's more prettier? Me or Permy?" asked Mikan, using Natsume's nickname that she had used when they were still going out. Natsume blushed even more red and accidentally blurted out, "Mi-chan is more prettier than Cat-Dog. Cat-dog is more ugly." Everyone, even Mikan and Sumire, were surprised at Natsume's answer. Mikan's smile turned into an evil grin. "Hah, there I told you I'm more prettier than you!" yelled Mikan. Sumire was now crying and ran to the bathroom with her stupid fan club members running after her. "Ne, Natsu-kun, can we go to the Sakura tree together, alone?" asked Mikan.

"_Hotaru, I want you to make sure that no one follows us. I don't want you to follow us. I'll tell you why tonight in my room." _said Mikan, telepathically, to Hotaru. Shiro and Mai understood what Mikan wanted and nodded their heads. Natsume nodded his head and jumped out of the window waiting for Mikan to come down with him to their Sakura tree. Mikan was about to jump down when Sumire came back and pushed Mikan out of the window, causing Mikan to slip and fall out of the window. Mikan wasn't able to do anything because she was thinking about how to get Sumire back. When Mikan's mind went back to reality, she remembered that she was 10 stories above the ground.

"KYAAAA!!! Natsume, save me!" yelled Mikan, shutting her eyes. Mikan was waiting for the impact with the ground, but instead of feeling the hard ground, she felt strong, warm arms around her body. She felt really safe in those arms that she didn't want to be letten go. Mikan opened her eyes only to find herself in Natsume's arms. "Arigato, Natsume." said Mikan, blushing. Natsume had noticed her blush, but he pretended that he didn't notice it. "Your welcome, Mi-chan." said Natsume. "Can you carry me to our Sakura tree?" asked Mikan. "Yea." said Natsume and carried Mikan to their Sakura tree.

**Back In The Classroom...**

"Uhh. Natsume wasn't supposed to catch her!" ylled Sumire, feeling really mad. "Uhh... class, you can't forget your teacher, now can you?" asked Narumi. "Ahh, gomenasai, sensei!!" yelled the class. (a/n I also forgot about Narumi ;P)

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	3. The Talk

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 3.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura and Mai Soma.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The talk

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I forgot to tell you what the uniforms look like.

For the girls, their shirts are white and the ties are red. The skirts are checkered red and black. Shorts are optional. Their shoes are actually boots that are about knee high or something.

For the guys, theirs is the same way as the girls, but they have pants instead.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After Mikan and Natsume reached the Sakura tree, the lied underneath the Sakura tree. Mikan's back was against the trunk of the tree and Natsume was laying on Mikan's lap. "Mikan, you said that you wanted to talk with me about something." said Natsume. "Well, you know when I was being mean to Permy and how I was giving off a deathly aura?" asked Mikan. Natsume nodded his head, so Mikan just continued. "Yea, I had an evil side, and starting tomorrow, she will take over my body and all I will do is watch what she will do. I have to let her control my body for as long as she wants." said Mikan. "Is there a way for you to become yourself again?" asked Natsume. "Well, yes, but that only happens if someone is able to have her show her emotions, like how I show mine, but when I become myself, I will still have some of her deathly personality." said Mikan. "And who will be able to let her show her emotions?" asked Natsume. "Well, she is asleep now, so I'll tell you. The person that I loved and who loved me back will have her show her emotions, but it only works if he truly loves me." said Mikan. "And that person is?" asked Natsume. "You." said Mikan silently, but Natsume couldn't hear her. "Is it me?" asked Natsume. Mikan nodded her head.

Natsume was already sitting next to Mikan, listening to whatever it was that she was saying. "Well, I guess this goodbye until then, Natsume. I have to go talk to Hotaru." said Mikan and stood up. Before she going to walk to Hotaru's lab, Natsume grabbed her wrist and Mikan just had to stumble. Mikan stumbled and fell in Natsume's arms. Natsume kissed Mikan's lips and said "Until next time, Mikan. That kiss is a promise to remind you that I am the one who will bring you back." and let Mikan go to Hotaru's lab. Mikan was blushing madly because Natsume hasn't kissed her since 5 years.

When, Mikan reached Hotaru's lab, a robot appeared. "Name, please." said the robot. _"It looks a lot __like me." _thought Mikan. "Mikan Sakura." said Mikan and waited for the robot to say whether or not she was able to some in. "Please come in. I will get Hotaru-sama." said the robot and went to get Hotaru. Mikan sat on one of the couches and looked around the lab. "Wow, is it just me or do all of these robots look like me?" asked Mikan to herself not knowing that Hotaru was at the door. "All of the robots are of you." said Hotaru and sat on the couch opposite of Mikan.

"Why?" asked Mikan. "Ever since you left the academy, I was sad because I was never going to see your warm smile and feel your hugs, I made robots to remind me of you, but none of the robots were exactly like you, so I had to keep building and building until I found the right Mikan-robot, but now that you're here, I don't need to invent anymore Mikan-robot. Oh and Ruka-kun is here, he also want to hear you talk." said Hotaru and Ruka was next to Hotaru. "Perfect timing, I don't want to say this three times today." said Mikan. "Well, please talk." said Hotaru.

"Well, you know today, I gave out a deathly aura?" asked Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka nodded their heads. "Well, I have an evil side and she will take over my body forever until someone frees her emotions and she shows it all the time like how I did."said Mikan. "Is there someway for her to show her emotions?" asked Ruka. "Well, the person that I loved, and loves me back will help her show her emotions, but it will only work if he truly loves me." said Mikan. "And that person is Hyuuga, isn't it?" asked Hotaru. "Yes." said Mikan. "Well, why don't you go and get everything ready for her tonight so she doesn't get angry tomorrow." said Hotaru. "Hai." said Mikan. "So this is goodbye, until then?" asked Mikan. "Until then." said Hotaru and Ruka. And Mikan left Hotaru's lab and went into her room and got everything ready for her evil side.

* * *

I'm really sorry I made this chapter short, please forgive me. Please review.


	4. The New, Cold, And Evil Mikan Sakura

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between Mikans_

_**Italics Bold Underlined-telepathic talks**_

Ezpect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura and Mai Soma.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **The New, Cold, And Evil Mikan

After Mikan had gotten everything ready for her evil side the nght before her evil side was going to appear in front of everyone, including her friends and the teachers.

In the morning, the evil Mikan came out taking control of Mikan's body, while the good and cheerful Mikan was inside her body watching everything that the evil Mikan was doing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

okay, for Mikan's evil side's name, i'm going to name her Riku because I think we all will forget who is who, so yea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Riku was wearing her uniform very sloppy. Her shirt wasn't tucked in and her necktie was very loose. She was wearing shorts and the belt around her skirt was really loose so it was dangling.(a/n you know like when you have your belts really big for your waist, yea, Riku's was like that.) _"Are you sure no one would notice our change?"_ asked Riku. _"Well, only Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume knows about it."_ said Mikan. _"Okay, because only three people that you really trust can know about it."_ said Riku. _"Oh yea, I need you to tell me who is who because I don't know who all your friends are since I've been asleep the whole time."_ said Riku. _"Hai."_said Mikan.

Riku was on her way to class when Mikan interrupted her. _"Riku! Stop!"_ yelled Mikan. _"What's the problem?"_ asked Riku. _"Well, this is the part when I keep bumping into Natsume, so be careful."_ said Mikan looking everywhere, on the lookout for Natsume. _"Okay, thanks for the headsup."_ said Riku and walked slowly, but not that slow. She saw Natsume waiting for her to bump into him, when she used her invisibility alice and walked behind Natsume. _"Why do I feel like someone's behind me?"_ thought Natsume and turned around only having to find nothing. Riku used her mind reading alice and read Natsume's thoughts. Riku had an evil grin on her face, it was so evil it even sent shivers down Natsume's spine, but he didn't know why. _"Should I?"_ asked Riku to Mikan. _"Yea."_ said Mikan. (a/n to let you now Mikan is no longer dense and stupid, she is now smart and stuff, that is why she is a special star.) Mikan and Riku thought of the exact same thing.

Natsume thought he had felt someone's prescense again, so he turned around having to find nothing, but an empty hall behind him. Natsume turned back around and waited for Mikan, or Riku, again. _"1..."_ said Mikan and Riku deactivated her invisibility alice. _"2..."_ said Mikan and Riku took a deep breath. _"3!!!"_ yelled Mikan. "Boo!" yelled Riku. Natsume jumped 5 feet off the ground and turned around when he landed back on the ground. He found Riku rolling on the ground, laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha." laughed Riku. Mikan was also laughing, _"Hahahahahahahahaha."_ Only Mikan was laughing in midair because she is inside her body. Both Mikan and Riku held their stomaches because they were laughing too much.

"You should've seen your face when you jumped, Hyuuga." said Riku between her laughs. "Shut it, and look I made you show one of your emotions." said Natsume. "Oh didn't Mikan tell you? The emotion thingie was supposed to work a day or two after I appeared because everyone had to get used to my outfit and personality today." said Riku. When Natsume heard Riku say outfit, he looked at Riku up and down. This got Mikan really annoyed, so Riku just ket Mikan do the talking. "Natsume, you pervert. Stop staring at me!" yelled Riku, with Mikan's voice. Natsume's eyes widened from the sound of Mikan's voice. "Mikan, is that you?" asked Natsume. "No." said Riku bluntly.

The door of the classroom opened because the bell for classes rang five minutes ago, and the teacher heard laughing so he looked out the classroom. The teacher was Jin-Jin. _"Ahh, it's Jin-Jin. Quick use our invisibility alice and slip through him and sit at our seat."_ said Mikan. Riku had used her invisibility alice before Jin-Jin's head popped out in the halls. Riku slipped through Jin-Jin and walked to her seat and sat in it, deactivating her alice. "Ehh?! Sakura-san, when did you get here?!" whispered, but it was loud enough for the class to hear, except for Jin-Jin and Natsume because Natsume was listening, or not, to Jin-Jin's lectures in the halls. "Hn, I was here the whole time, you didn't notice me because I was too quiet." said Riku, emotinlessly. _"__**Ruka, right now, whenever, we are alone with Hotaru or with me, you are to call me Riku because Mikan might get messed up."**_said Riku, telepathically, to Ruka. Ruka nodded his head and Riku, telepathically told Hotaru the same thing, only she switch their names around. Hotaru also nodded her head. Koko was having another headache because everyone was thinking the same thing, _"Since when did Mikan become so emotionless like Hotaru."_ "And now, you have detention, Hyuuga." yelled Jin-Jin.

Natsume walked into the classroom first and saw Mikan at her seat. Riku had her tongue stuck out at Natsume, but she stick it back in when Jin-Jin walked back into the classroom after Natsume. Natsume had an annoyed look on his face because Jin-Jin finally noticed that Natsume was late for class. Jin-Jin saw Riku in class and had confusion shown on his face, but he covered it with his mean look. "Sakura, when did you get into class, I didn't remember hearing you say you were present." said Jin-Jin. "Well, maybe you didn't hear me. You should get your hearing checked, you know. You _are_ old." said Riku emphasizing. This got Jin-Jin really angry. No one has ever insulted his hearing, nor his age. He was known as the second scariest teacher, below Persona.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" yelled Jin-Jin and used his alice on Riku. Everyone had their eyes, except for Riku's and Jin-Jin's, eyes were shutted closed, waiting for the impact with Riku and the alice. They didn't hear anything, so they all just opened their eyes slowly. Some even closed their eyes and covered their eyes with their hands. Instead of seeing Riku on the ground, they saw her smirking and it looks very evil. It was so evil, it might just send shivers to Persona's spine. They found Mikan unscratched, but they found Jin-Jin on the ground all burned up. "Ehhh?" said everyone, except for Riku, Hotaru, and Natsume. They were all confused on why Jin-Jin was hurt and why Riku wasn't.

"Why isn't Mikan-chan hurt, and Jinno-sensei is hurt, instead?" asked Anna. "That's Sakura to you." said Riku. "It's happening again, isn't it?" whishpered Mai to Shiro. "I guesss it is." whispered Shiro back to Mai. Shiro's fan girls got jealous of Mai being so close to Shiro and Mai's fan boys were jealous of Shiro to be really close to Mai. One of Shiro's fan girls walked up to them , interrupting their talk. Riku had noticed, but she wanted to see what they can do. "Shiro-sama, why must you be around that ugly being? I'm much more prettier." said his fan girl. "No, Mai is more prettier, you should look in a mirror." said Shiro handing his fan girl a mirror. _"Riku, use the mirror alice and change that girl's face for insulting our sister-in-law."_ said Mikan to Riku. _"Way ahead of you, Mikan."_ said Riku to Mikan and use their mirror alice and altar the girl's face.

The girl looked at the mirror and screamed. "KYAAA!!" yelled the girl. "My face is hideous. Why happened to my face?" asked the fan girl. "I told you, your face is ugly. My Mai is prettier than any other girl, besides Mikan nee-sama, but still." said Shiro and wrapped his arms around Mai's waist. Mai blushed when Shiro claimed her to be his, but she blushed even more red when Shiro's arms were around her waist. This time, one of Mai's fan boys walked up to Mai, interrupting their love moment. "Mai, must you spend your time with that weakling?" asked her fan boy. This got Riku, Mikan, and Shiro really mad. 1)This was the first Shiro was insulted, besides Mikan doing it, 2)Mikan was angry because no one was allowed to insult her twin brother, ans 3) Riku was angry because only she was allowed to insult Shiro.

Riku just let Mikan do the talking, but the voice will be angry and deathly, instead, and Riku would do the movements. Before Shiro and Mai were able to do or say anything, Riku, or should I say Mikan, came and with an angry and scary look on her face. "Don't you dare call my brother a weakling, and only I am allowed to call him that." said Mikan. Shiro and Mai sweatdropped. "Says who?" asked the boy turning around and got scared, but he didn't show it. "Me, if you must know, I am his twin sister and Mai, Shiro, and I was offered to be the higher-ups, but we declined." said Mikan. "And so?" said the boy. "So... if I'm stronger than you, wouldn't that mean that Shiro, here, isn't a weakling since he is my twin brother." said Mikan. "So, he might be weaker." said the boy. "Let's move somewhere about ten feet away from Mikan nee-sama." said Shiro and Mai nodded her head. They walked to the corner of the room and Mai said "Hotaru, Ruka, and Hyuuga, please come with us if you don't want to be hurt." said Mai and led the five of them to a corner of the room. "Why are we here?" asked Ruka. "You'll see." said Shiro and Mai at the same time. Natsume raised his eyebrow and just watched Riku/Mikan and the boy.

Mikan's/Riku's patience had just ran out. "Whoa, that was the fastest time she lost it." said Shiro. "Lost what?" asked Ruka. "Her patience." said Mai bluntly. "I thought her patience never ran out. I even insulted her, but she never got angry." said Natsume, surprised, but he didn't show it. "Oh, because she was used to it, but she still isn't used to people insulting me, nor Mai." said Shiro. Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume nodded their heads in reply. "Now watch." said Shiro. "Don't you dare talk that way about Shiro." said Mikan. "Or what?" said the boy not caring, but he was actually scared. "Oh you want to know, don't you?" said Mikan. The boy didn't reply so Mikan just took it as a yes. "Let's see if you can still keep that tough look on you face after this!" said Mikan, using her phobia alice. The boy started screaming and crying. "No, mom...dad. Please don't kill me!!" yelled the boy. "Ah so that's your fear. Let's show it to everyone shall we?" asked Mikan and used her illusion alice and showed everyone what his phobia was.

"Is that Mikan or her evil side?" asked Hotaru scared that it might be Mikan. "Both." said Shiro, but it was a more lady-like voice. "What the hell?" said Ruka and Natsume at he same time and turned around to see Shiro. "Oh sorry, I'm letting my mom used my body to do the talking now." said Shiro. "Yes, well, I am Mikan's and Shiro's mom. The academy granted permission that we can talk since I am also an alice." said Shiro/Yuka. "Now, what do you mean by "both"?" asked Hotaru. "Well, it is actually Mikan and her evil side. Mikan is doing te talking and using the alice, now, while her evil side is just doing the movements." said Shiro/Yuka. "So that's what you mean." said Hotaru. "Well, I have to go now, _he _is looking for me right now." said Yuka and left Shiro's body. "Who's _he_?" asked Ruka. "Someone you shouldn't know." said Mai.

Everyone who saw the boy's phobia felt sorry, except for Mikan/Riku, Shiro, and Mai, because his parents were going to kill him. Mikan/Riku stopped using her illusion and phobia alice. The boy was sweating and breatheing heavily. "Had enough yet?" asked Mikan/Riku. The boy regained his composure. "No way, I bet my alice is stronger than yours." said the boy. "Oh great your alice is the weather alice. How weak." said Mikan/Riku. "H-how did you know?" asked the boy. "Oh, I think you weren't listening to me yesterday. I said "I have all of the alices, even some that aren't even discovered yet." ring any bell?" asked Mikan/Riku. The boy thought for a while and nodded his head very slowly because he was scared. "Good now who is stronger?" said Mikan/Riku. "You, Shiro-sama, and Mai-sama are stronger." said the boy. "Good, now don't mess with us or the same thing will happen again. Or maybe it will be worse." said Mikan/ Riku, and Mikan went back inside and let Riku take over the body again.

"Mikan-chan-" said Yuu, but he was but off by Riku. "Sakura." said Riku. "Sakura, since when did you become this mean?" asked Yuu. "Since this morning, got a problem?" asked Riku. "No." said Yuu. "Good, because you all have to get used to this." said Riku and jumped out of the window. "Since when did Mikan knew how to jump off of the window?" asked Nonoko. "Since I left five years ago. And it's Sakura." said Riku who just came back into the classroom. "KYAAA!!!" yelled Anna and hugged Koko. Koko was really happy now. _"Arigato, Sakura-san." _thought Koko. _"Your welcome, and you can call me Mikan, but when we're alone, call me Riku."_ told Riku, telepathically, to Koko. Koko nodded his head. "Anyways, why are you here, Mikan." said Koko. Everyone gasped, scared that Koko would be told to call Riku Sakura, but Riku didn't say that, instead she said "Oh, I was wondering if someone could send Jin-Jin to the hospital." said Riku. "Ahh, we forgot about Jinno-sensei." said Yuu. "Idiots. Oh, just to let you know, I talked with Naru and he said that the rest of the day there will be no classes because Jin-Jin needs to go the hospital." said Riku. "How do you know?" said Sumire, suspicously. "Oh well, when I jumped out of the window, I teleported to the teacher's lounge, and made time slow in the classroom. You didn't know because you were in the classroom." said Riku.

This time Mikan jumped out of the window and walked to the Sakura tree. Natsume also jumped out of the window, but he was jumping from tree to tree to the Sakura tree. Riku had met Natsume underneath the Sakura tree, looking as if he was waiting for her. "Mikan, back in the classroom, you showed your emotion." said Natsume. "Oh, you see, when Mikan said emotions are to show, she met _her _emotions, not mine. Her happy, care-free, warm smile, her pouts, and all of her charcteristics are what I was supposed to show, but I showed _my _emotions; cold, deathly, emotionless, and all other characteristics that I have are the only ones that I should show." said Riku all in one breath. Natsume nodded his head in chibi mode. (a/n imagine it. It's really cute.)

"Well, I have to go see Aniki now, I think I might have a mission tonight." said Riku and stood up. "M-mision?" asked Natsume. "Yea, isn't that all special stars do?" asked Riku and walked towards the Northern woods and waited for Persona. Natsume sensed Persona close. "What do you want?" asked Natsume. "My my, you didn't notice me until now? That girl sensed me since she got here." said Persona ashamed at Natsume. "Answer my question." said Natsume. "Well, come to the Northern Forest, you have new partners." said Persona. "I don't need any partners. I can do my missions fine by myself." said Natsume. "Oh I think you should, my little sister, brother, and sister-in-law are going to be there. And you should go, you might found something interesting about them." said Persona and walked towards the Northern Forest. "Tch." said Natsume and walked into the Northern Forest.

* * *

I am finally finished with this chapter. And it's a really long one. Please Review.


	5. New Partners And The Fights

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 5. Sorry for the late update, well, at least I think it's a late update.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between Mikan and Riku_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepathic talks**_

Ezpect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura and Mai Soma.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **New Partners And The Fights

"_I wonder who my partner is." _thought/asked Natsume to himself, as he was walking towards the Northern Woods. "Me, Kuro Neko." said Riku, after she read Natsume's thoughts. "Holy shit!" said Natsume and turned around to see Persona with Riku, with her Black Rose mask on, Shiro, with his Deep Blue mask on, and Mai, with her Tornado mask on. "And these people are?" asked Natsume, raising his eyebrow. "Oh, I think you already know who they are already, Natsume." said Persona. Natsume raised his eyebrow higher. "Fine, why don't you tell what your missions names are and then take your masks off and let him figure out who you are." said Persona before letting Riku, Shiro, and Mai talk.

"Hello, Kuro Neko. I am Black Rose." said Riku emotionlessly. _"Black Rose? Isn't she from the AAO?" _thought Natsume. Black Rose had just read Natsume's mind. "Yes, I am from the AAO, Kuro Neko. I've always wanted to fight with you." said Black Rose. Natsume's eyes were wide opened, he couldn't believe that the academy would let someone from the AAO enroll in the academy. "The academy doesn't know that I'm from the AAO, so far only Aniki, my twin brother, my mom, the AAO, and my sister-in-law. So I better keep my mouth shut if I were you." said Black Rose. "Hello, Kuro Neko. I am Deep Blue. I am Black Rose's twin brother." said Deep Blue. _"Deep Blue? Nope, never heard of him." _thought Natsume. Black Rose had just read Natsume's thoughts again. "It's because he was away when you heard of me, and he always went on missions, so we rarely see him." said Black Rose. "Hello, I am Tornado. I am Black Rose's sister-in-law, and Deep Blue's fiance." said Tornado. Before Natsume was about to think, someone interrupted him. "You never heard of her because she was on her missions with Deep Blue." said Riku.

"Now, then, please remove your masks." said Persona. Black Rose leaned in closer to Persona and whispered something to him. "Aniki, can we do the fight first before we remove our masks? I think if Kuro Neko knew who I was, he would hold back." whispered Black Rose to Persona. Persona nodded his head and said "Deep Blue, Tornado, you are to show Kuro Neko your faces after you fight to see whether or not you need training." Persona knew that Black Rose, Deep Blue, and Tornado trained at the AAO, but he wanted to see if they needed more training, or if it was Natsume that needed more training. "Tch." said Natsume and Black Rose at the same time. "Whatever." they both said at the aame time. "Stop copying me." they both said at the same time. They both were now really angry. "Shut it!" they both yelled. "Whoa, Kuro Neko. I didn't know you were so short-temper, especially with your refelection." said Black Rose. "Huh?" said Natsume and got a closer look at whoever it was in front of him. Black Rose was true it was Natsume's reflection, but Black Rose had use her voice altar and echo alice to make an echo of Natsume's words and altar his voice to her voice.

Natsume was now red with embarrassment. "Okay, let's just start the fight." said Persona. "First it will be Black Rose vs. Kuro Neko, then Tornado vs. Kuro Neko, and last will be Deep Blue vs. Kuro Neko." said Persona. "Whatever." said Natsume and Black Rose with a 10 seconds split. Deep Blue and Tornado nodded their heads.

Natsume and Black Rose started their fight. "Can we use our alices?" asked Black Rose. "Certainly." said Persona. Black Rose had an evil smirk on her face, but it couldn't be seen because her mask was covering it. Natsume, Persona, Deep Blue, and Tornado could sense it. Deep Blue, Tornado, and Persona knew that Black Rose was going to use all of her alices.

Natsume got into a fighting position, while Black Rose was only leaning on the tree trunk. "You can go ahead, Kuro Neko." said Black Rose. "Fine by me." said Natsume and charged at Black Rose. Natsume made a fist and there was fire around his fist. He punched Black Rose, or at least, he thought he did. When Natsume looked for Black Rose, she was actually on top of one of the tree branches. _"What the hell! I didn't even see her move." _thought Natsume. Black Rose read his thoughts and said "Because I stopped time when you were charging at me." Natsume glared at Black Rose. "What are your alices?" asked Natsume. "Oh, you'll see when we fight, but you might not be able to see most of them." said Black Rose and jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground gracefully.

Black Rose used her invisibility alice to see if Natsume could sense her. And Black Rose was right Natsume sensed her and threw a punch at her. Black Rose block the punch with her fist. Black Rose used her Shadow manipulation alice on Natsume which caused him to what she does. Black Rose had used her Super Speed alice, and since the alice made Black Rose run faster, it also made Natsume run faster since he was still in the shadow manipulation alice. Black Rose had ran the whole school, and they were some parts of the academy that Natsume hadn't been to, but he wasn't able to see it for long because he was running too fast. Black Rose didn't need to use her invisibility alice to have them invisible because they were running too fast so that no one could see them, unless they have really good eyesight. Every time Black Rose and Natsume ran past the battle field, Deep Blue, Tornado, and Persona would see them run. Well, Persona could barely see them, but Deep Blue and Tornado were able to see them clearly. When they got back to the battle field, Black Rose stopped using her Shadow Manipulation alice. Black Rose didn't even break a sweat, but Natsume was breathing hard and was sweating. "What...are...your...alices?" asked Natsume between his breaths. "Oh, you'll know when you see my face." said Black Rose. "Black Rose wins this match now." said Persona. "Next, will Tornado vs. Kuro Neko." said Persona. "What! You expect me to do it again?" said Natsume. "Yes, unless, you want your dear sister to be punished." said Persona, he wasn't really going to because he knew that Mikan wouldn't like that, but he could only say that to get Natsume motivated.

Natsume got into his stance, while Tornado was standing staring at the sky. "You can go, Kuro Neko." said Tornado. Natsume running to Tornado and appeared behind her and charged at her. Natsume punched her, but he didn't feel anything. He looked everywhere for her. He looked up and saw Tornado above him staring down at him. Natsume jumped up and landed in midair. "How the hell can I stand in midair?" asked Natsume. "Oh, well, I wanted to fight in midair." said Tornado. "Whatever." said Natsume. "Don't use that voice with her!" yelled Deep Blue from below them. Deep Blue's face was red with anger, but you can't see it. Black Rose could see it because she had used her X-ray alice. "Chill Deep Blue." said Black Rose. "But" said Deep Blue, because he wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Black Rose had frozen him.

Natsume was riding on the winds trying to reach Tornado, but Tornado had controlled the winds to not let Natsume ride on it. Tornado was riding on the winds as if she was surfing in midair. "My my, Kuro Neko. Have you never learned to ride the winds before?" asked Tornado. "Shut it." said Natsume. "Who ever falls on the ground loses, but he or she cannot go back up!" yelled Black Rose for Persona. Tornado smirked, but Natsume couldn't see it. Tornado had used her alice and controlled the winds to let Natsume fall back on the ground. Natsume was caught off guard when he was about to fall on the ground when he landed on a pile of leaves. Black Rose had used her plant alice and made a pile of leaves for Natsume to land on. Natsume jumped off the pile of leaves. "Don't thank me, Kuro Neko. I only didn't for you so you don't have any broken bones for the fight with my twin brother." said Black Rose. Tornado flew back down standing next to Deep Blue, who was still frozen. "Black Rose, can you unfreeze Deep Blue?" asked Tornado. Black Rose nodded her head and unfroze Deep Blue. When Deep Blue was unfrozen, Black Rose said "It's your fight now, Deep Blue." said Black Rose and sat on a big leaf that she had just summoned by using her plant alice. She summoned another one for Tornado to sit on. Tornado also sat on the leaf.

Natsume was staring at Deep Blue while he was staring at the lake. "Go ahead, Kuro Neko." said Deep Blue. Natsume was charging at Deep Blue trying to punch him, but his moves were blocked. Natsume didn't what was blocking his moves, Deep Blue wasn't even moving. Deep Blue switched his look from the lake to Natsume, then to Tornado, then back to Natsume. "Look around me." said Deep Blue. Natsume stopped punching and looked around Deep Blue. There was a wall of water around Deep Blue and there were splashes of water everywhere because of Natsume's punches. Deep Blue used his water alice and surrounds Natsume with it causing Natsume to drown right on the spot. "Had enough yet, Kuro Neko?" asked Deep Blue. Before Deep Blue was able to do anything else, Black Rose had interrupted him. "Ahem, Deep Blue. Over here." said Black Rose. Deep Blue turned his eyes to Black Rose and saw Tornado hugging Black Rose really tightly. Tornado was also crying because she was scared that Deep Blue was going to become a murderer. Deep Blue loosened his waters around Natsume and puts them back into the lake. "Deep Blue is the winner." said Persona.

Deep Blue ran to Tornado and hugged her. "Shh. Mai, it's okay. It's over now." said Deep Blue assuring her. Black Rose was over with Natsume helping him breathe. Natsume was coughing out water. If Mikan was here, she would be, like, dead worried about him. "Hyuuga, come on stop coughing or your loved one, Mikan Sakura, will be worried about you." said Black Rose and with that Natsume stopped coughing and stood up. Natsume walked up in front of Persona. Black Rose, Deep Blue, and Tornado were standing next to Persona. "Black Rose, Deep Blue, and Tornado, please remove your masks." said Persona. Tornado removed her mask. "It's Soma." said Natsume. Deep Blue removed his mask and his face was all red, still mad at Natsume. "Oh, it's Mikan's twin brother." said Natsume. "No wonder you were mad at me when I was talking to Soma. You cared about her." added Natsume. Shiro was red, but it was because he was blushing. Even Mai was blushing. Black Rose had now removed her mask very slowly. Natsume's eyes were widened in shock and surprised. "M-Mikan?" said Natsume. "Wrong! I'm Riku, Mikan's evil side. Duh!" said Riku and rolled her eyes.

Riku teleported Mai and Shiro to their rooms. She also teleported herself back to her room. Persona left leaving Natsume still surprised. Riku teleported back, but she ended teleporting behind Natsume. _"Again?"_ asked Riku to Mikan. _"Yea."_ said Mikan. _"1..."_ said Mikan and Riku had a bucket of water in her hands. _"2..."_ said Mikan and Riku filled the bucket with water and took a breath. _"3!"_ yelled Mikan. "Hyuuga!" yelled Riku and Natsume jumped up again, but he only jumped up about 3 feet above the ground. Natsume turned around only having tto find himself soaking wet and a bucket in front of him. When Natsume turned around, Riku spilled, or rather, poured the water on Natsume. Riku dropped the bucket and waited for Natsume's reaction.

Riku couldn't hold it much longer because Mikan was laughing. _"Hahahahaha. That was so funny. We should do that more often and I should've done that before!"_ said Mikan. _"Yea, you should've. I can't believe I was actually asleep."_ said Riku. "Hahahahahaha." said Riku rolling on the ground, of course, they was a big leaf for Riku to roll on so her clothes wouldn't get dirty. Natsume was glaring holes at her. If looks could kill, Mikan's body would be full of holes, but of course, Natsume would regret it. "Well, I gotta go now Hyuuga. I have to get ready for tomorrow it's a big day. Make sure not to make me show my emotions tomorrow." said Riku and teleported herself to her room. Natsume had a smirk on his face. "Oh yea, I'll try, no I'll do it if it means letting me see Mikan again." said Natsume.

* * *

I am finally finished with this chapter it took me two days to do this because I had to find out what their names should be. Oh and the name Deep Blue, I got it because I was thinking of water and the bottom of the sea is all deep blue and yea, I got the name Deep Blue from there. I got the name Tornado because Mai has the alice of wind and there was a recent tornado somewhere, and so, I got the name Tornado from there. Please review.


	6. First Mission For The New Partners

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 6.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between Mikan and Riku_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepahic talks**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura and Mai Soma.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **First Mission For New Partner

Beep! Beep!

Smash!

Mikan's alarm was beeping until something or someone smashed it. Riku had smashed it because it was getting annoying. Riku was still very sleepy, so she was very grouchy right now. Riku walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and to put her uniform on. Her uniform was, again, very sloppy, only this time Riku wasn't wearing her necktie, but she tied it around her forearm. The first two buttons weren't buttoned up and her belt was on even more loose than yesterday's. She was wearing shorts and she had a pounch of alices, to keep her safe when her guard is down, underneath her skirt on her thigh. Mikan had finally woke up. She was looking for her clock when she found it in pieces. _"Ahh, Riku that's the 10__th__ clock you've broken since the last 3 years."_ said Mikan. _"It's not my fault that your clock is so loud."_ said Riku. Mikan was pouting.

Riku was walkong to their class when they turned a corner and saw Natsume. _"Again?"_ said Mikan with a mischiveous look on her face. _"Yep."_ said Riku with an evil smirk on her face. Riku had used her invisibility alice and snuck behind Natsume. Natsume thought that he felt an evil presense behind so he looked behind. He saw nothing, but an empty hall. He turned back around waiting for Riku, or Mikan. He thought that maybe Riku would run into class and bump into him. _"1..."_ said Mikan and Riku called the winds and got them into place. _"2..."_ said Mikan and Riku summoned a big leaf and put it about 5 feet away from them and took a deep breath. _"3!"_ yelled Mikan. "Boo!" said Riku. Natsume jumped up. Riku jumped out of the way so that Natsume wouldn't hit her. A sudden gust of wind, by Riku, blew Natsume, when he jumped, towards the big leaf, that Riku had summoned. Riku walked to Natsume. "You must be really stupid to fall for that three times, you know, Hyuuga." said Riku with an emotionless face on. Mikan was laughing now, but Riku was trying not to laugh and she succeeded to not show it, but Mikan knew she was laughing inside.

Riku walked away from Natsume and went into the classroom. _"That was hilarious."_ said Mikan. _"I agree."_ said Riku. Riku walked into the classroom. All eyes were on her, including Hotaru's. "Mind telling me why you are late today, Sakura?" asked Jin-Jin. Riku just shrugged her shoulders and walked to her seat. "Listen to me, Sakura!" yelled Jin-Jin. Riku looked behind. "Do you want the same consequences?" asked Jin-Jin. "The alice?" asked Yuu. "Yes, Tobita." said Jin-Jin. "Tch. Do _you _want the same thing to happen to you, Jin-Jin?" asked Riku. Jin-Jin remembered what happened and backed down. "N-no." said Jin-Jin. "I can't hear you." said Riku, but she could actually hear Jin-Jin by using her audible alice. "N-no." said Jin-Jin a lot louder. "Good job, Jin-Jin. I give you an...F! for nervousness." said Riku and sat in her seat with a space between her and Ruka. Natsume walked into the room after a while. "Hyuuga, mind telling me why _you _are late?" asked Jin-Jin. Natsume glared at Jin-Jin. "What was that?" asked Natsume. "N-nothing." said Jin-Jin. "Thought so." said Natsume and walked to his seat.

Natsume reached to his seat, but Riku was blocking it. "Move it." said Natsume. Riku looked up at him. "Why should I?" asked Riku. "Because." said Natsume. Riku looked back at the front of the clasroom. She used her levitating alice and levitated Natsume to his seat. "Happy, now?" asked Riku, emotionlessly, looking out at the window. "Hn." said Natsume and took out his manga. When Natsume opened his manga to a certain page, it was blank. He fliipped to another page and another and so on. Out of the corners of his eyes, he thought that he saw Riku smirk, so he turned to her, but he didn't see her smirk, anymore. Riku sense Natsume staring at her. "What?" said Riku, still staring out the window. "Nothing." said Natsume, still wondering why the pages of his manga was blank.

Riku's/Mikan's POV

As Hyuuga was taking out his manga, I used my illusion alice on his eyes, so that he thinks and sees his manga blank. Even Mikan was thinking of the same thing. I smirked, but it disappeared as soon as it came. I feel like Hyuuga was staring at me. "What?" I asked. _"Think he noticed your smirk?"_ asked Mikan. "Nothing." I heard Hyuuga said. _"Did that answer your question?"_ I asked Mikan. _"Yea."_ Mikan said.

End of POV

The class just ended and instead of walking out of the classroom, Riku, Shiro, and Mai were about to jump out of the window when someone interrupted them. "Oi. Where are you going?" asked Natsume. "We're going to see Aniki. You didn't notice him because you were looking at your manga, flipping through the fucking pages." said Riku. "The pages were blank." said Natsume. "Well, personally, I think you should get your eyes checked because I can see the pictures clearly." said Riku. Before Natsume was able to reply, Riku, Shiro, and Mai jumped out the window and walked towards the Northern Woods. After a minute, Natsume saw Persona. "What do you want?" asked Natsume. "Tsk. Tsk. You didn't even notice me. Yet, my sister, brother, and sister-in-law noticed me." said Persona. "You mean Mikan is your sister, Sakura is your brother, and Soma is your sister-in-law!" asked Nataume. Persona nodded his head. "Then, why are your surnames different?" asked Natsume raising his eyebrow. "Our parents didn't want people to know we were related because Mikan is nice, yet I am mean." said Persona. "Anyways, come to the Northern Woods in about 20 minutes." added Persona.

Persona disappeared and appeared back at the Northern Woods. It was actually Riku with an illusion, voice changing, and teleportation alice to tell Natsume about his mission. Persona was already there in the Northern Woods, he wanted Riku to tell Natsume about the mission. Natsume reached the Northern Woods after 20 minutes, 30 seconds, and 1 milliseconds had passed. "Hyuuga, you are late." said Riku. "I got here before 20 minutes." said Natsume. "No, you did not, you reached here in 20 minutes, 30 seconds, and 1 milliseconds." said Persona. "Tch. Whatever." said Natsume. Natsume slipped on his Black Cat mask. Riku, Shiro, and Mai already had their masks on. Riku's was black like Natsume's, but it had a hint of red on it. Shiro's mask was dark blue, while Mai's mask was silver.

"What are we doing?" asked Mai. "Well, you are going to the AAO. Kuro Neko is supposed to steal the AAO's data, while Black Rose, Deep Blue, and Tornado stopped the AAO from interfering. _"Riku, you can talk with Mom while Natsume gets the fake AAO's data."_ thought Persona. Riku heard it and said, telepathically, _**"Hai, Aniki. Do you want me to tell okaa-san that you said hi?"**_ Persona thought for a while. _"Yes, tell her I said hi. And mom knows that you are coming, so when she appears, you are to follow her with Shiro and Mai and you can talk to her from there. You have a 30 minutes limit because it would take Natsume awhile to get the data because the AAO members would stall time for you, mom, Shiro, and Mai to talk." _thought Persona. _**"Hai, Aniki."**_ said Riku, telepathically. Riku told Shiro and Mai what they were going to do while Natsume gets the fake AAO's data.

Riku used her teleportation alice and teleported herself, Shiro, Mai, and Natsume to the AAO. "Kuro Neko, go inside and get the disk, we'll back you up." said Riku. Natsume nodded his head and walked into the building. Riku, Shiro, and Mai walked in, too. "My my, who do we have here? Kuro Neko and three other people." said Yuka with Reo. "Kuro Neko, we will take care of Yuka and Reo while you go get the data." said Deep Blue. Natsume ran off to find the data. After Natsume was out of sight, Yuka teleported herself, Reo, Black Rose, Deep Blue, and Tornado to a room with soundproof walls.

"Mikan-chan!" yelled Yuka and ran to hug Riku. "Mom, I'm not Mikan, I'm Riku." said Riku. Riku, Shiro, and Mai took off their masks and put it on the table. "Ah, gomen. I guess this is the second time it's happened in three years." said Yuka. The five of them sat on the couch. Yuka was drinking her tea and so was Riku, Shiro, and Mai. "So who's the lucky person this time?" asked Reo and drank his tea. Yuka was still drinking her tea and so was Riku, Shiro, and Mai. Riku put her cup down on the table. "Hyuuga." said Riku.

Pfft!

Both Yuka and Reo spat out their tea on Shiro and Mai. Both Shiro and Mai put their cups down on the table showing a disgusted look on their face because Reo and Yuka spat tea at them. "Mom/Reo-sama, you didn't have to spit at us." said Shiro/Mai at the same time. "Oh sorry." said Yuka and Reo at the same time and handed a hankercheif. Shiro and Mai took it and wiped each other's faces. "Anyways, why does it have to be Kuro Neko?" asked Reo. "Well, it seems that Mikan still oves him and he still loves Mikan." said Riku. Yuka and Reo nodded their heads. "Did you show any of Mikan's emotions yet?" asked Yuka. "Besides her laugh, and my emotions, yea. Although, I didn't let Hyuuga see me laugh." said Riku. They were talking until their time was over. Riku, Shiro, and Mai put their mask back on, and yuka teleported them back to AAO.

Black Rose, Deep Blue, Tornado, and Kuro Neko were in front of the AAO. "Kuro Neko, the data you have right now is fake." said Black Rose. "Tch." said Natsume and tried to burn the disk, but his alice wasn't working. "Must be fire-proof. Here let me do it." said Black Rose and made it invisible and put in the pouch with her alice stones inside. Black Rose didn't want Kuro Neko to burn the disk because Yuka and Reo had said that is was important.

Flashback

"Riku. When you see Kuro Neko with the disk tell him that it is fake. I think he will probably burn it, so nullify it, it has important contents for you, Shiro, and Mai." said Yuka before teleporting them.

End of Flashback

Black Rose had teleported themselves back to Gakuen Alice. They all went to their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	7. Central Town

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 7. I am really sorry for the late update. Please forgive me.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between Mikan and Riku_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepathic talks**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura and Mai Soma

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Central Town

The day after their missions, which was a Saturday, Riku took out her laptop, for academy uses only. She took out the disk from the mission and put it into the laptop. At first there were voices and the voices kept getting louder and louder. Then people appeared on the screen. There was Yuka and Reo, sitting on the couch. "Mikan?" asked Yuka. "Or if you are Riku." said Reo. They both have serious looks on their faces, but Yuka's face had a hint of worry on it. "We would want to tell you that when Riku has appeared, the cure to become Mikan again is different than the cure from 3 years ago." said Yuka.

"This time the cure is to have the person that Mikan love, still loves Mikan, would have to make you show Mikan's emotions." said Yuka. "I already know that." said Riku. "But. That person would have to become your boyfriend." said Reo. "What?!" yelled Riku standing up with her chair flipped over. _"Good thing, I ordered the walls to be soundproof."_ said Mikan. Riku got the chair back up and sat back down. "I know that you would probably be shocked right now, but the same thing happened with me." said Yuka. "Oh." said Riku, sweatdropping, because she didn't know the same thing happened to Yuka, and that she screamed. "Yes, and that is what we wanted to tell you about." said Reo. The screen turned black and then another person appeared. "This disk will self-destruct in 10 seconds." said the person.

"10." said the person.

Riku took the disk out, and counted in her head how many seconds were left.

"9."

Riku used her sheild alice around herself and her room.

"8."

Riku was thinking of where she should send the disk to.

"7. The countdown will now go faster. 6." said Riku knowing that everytime when the countdon reaches to 6, it speeds up.

"Oh, shit." said Riku.

"5. 4."

"I guess I have no choice, but to send it there." said Riku and made a sheild around someone.

"3. 2."

Riku teleported the disk to a certain someone's room, and he was still asleep.

"1."

_Boom!_

The disk self-destructed right when the disk got to the room. Everything in the room was either in ashes or were out of place. The person was still safe, sound asleep, until the disk destructed. "WTF?!" yelled the person and saw his room all in ashes. "Who did this?" asked Natsume to himself, giving off a deadly aura. Riku appeared in his room. "Holy shit!" yelled Natsume. His face was still emotionless. "Oi, Hyuuga." said Riku. "What?" asked Natsume. "I want to go to Central Town. I've never been there before." said Riku, emotionlessly. "Go there, yourself. I'm sure Mikan can show you the way." said Natsume. "I can't. 1) because Mikan is asleep now and 2) I can't go there without my partner and you are my partner so you must come with me." said Riku. "And why should I?" asked Natsume. "I'll fix your room, but there will be some changes." said Riku. "Fine." said Natsume and got back underneath his blanket. Riku used her repair alice and finished fixing his room in a matter of seconds.

"There. I'm done, Hyuuga." said Riku. Natsume threw his blanket and his eyes were wide with surprise and shock, wondering how Riku could finish repairing it in a couple of seconds. His eyes were like this O.O. "H-" asked Natsume, but he was cut off by Riku. "Repair alice, now can we go to Central Town?" asked Riku. "Uh, sure. I need to change first. Meet me outside." said Natsume. Riku nodded her head and teleported back to her room. After about 10 minutes, she was waiting for Natsume outside his room.

Riku was wearing a black capris, a black tank top, and black shoes. She had a wristband on and it was also black. She had a hat on, sideways. It was also black. In fact, everything she wore was black. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Natsume got out of his room wearing baggy pants, a black shirt with a red printing, saying "Taken by this girl" with an arrow. He was wearing black shoes. Riku raised her eyebrow and so did Natsume. "Why are you sorta wearing the same thing I am?" they both asked. After a little silence, Riku ended the silence with a giggle. They both started laughing. They stopped laughing. "I made you laugh." said Natsume with a smile on his face. "See, I told you, you look better when you laugh and smile." said Riku. Natsume frowned. "Since when did you told me?" asked Natsume. "Well, actually Mikan did." said Riku and started walking. She stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming, Hyuuga?" asked Riku. "Coming." said Natsume and walked with Riku. They were walking to the bus stop. "Aren't we allowed to teleported to Central Town?" asked Riku. "No, only us dangerous ability and special stars are allowed to do that." said Natsume. Riku nodded her head and teleported herself and Natsume to Central Town.

When they reached Central Town, Mikan had imediately woke up due to the smell of Howalons. Riku wasn't able to control the body anymore because Mikan was controlling it now. Riku/Mikan ran to the Howalons store and bought a box for herself. Riku/Mikan took a taste of the Howalons. "Ahh, I still feel like I'm in Heaven. It's been 5 years since I ate this." said Mikan/Riku. Hearing that made Natsume turned around. "Mikan?" asked Natsume. "Wrong, Riku. Mikan's using the body and our sense of taste for now because she wanted Howalons." said Riku while Mikan was stuffing the Howalons into her mouth.

Natsume and Riku were only window shopping when Riku stopped at a certain store. Riku was staring at a heart locket. Riku was staring at the locket emotionlessly, but with a hint of longing with it. Natsume walked into the store. "How much is this locket?" asked Natsume to the clerk. "Oh, it's 5000 rts, but for you, I can give it to you for about 1000 rts." said the clerk. Natsume gave 1000 rts to the clerk. The clerk took out the locket from the window display. Riku was now sad because somebody had bought the locket. "Can you carve NxM on the locket?" asked Natsume. "Sure." said the clerk and went into the back of the store and started carving. While Natsume was waiting, he found another locket with a skull on it, and figured that Riku might like it. The clerk came outside and handed Natsume the locket in a velvet red box. "How much is this one?"asked Natsume, referring to the skull locket. "Oh, that? You can have that for 500 rts." said the clerk. Natsume handed the clerk 500 rts. The clerk took out the skull locket. "Can you carve the name Riku on it?" asked Natsume. "Certainly. Please wait." said the clerk and went back into the back of the store to carve again. The clerk came back outside again, with the locket in a black box. "Here you go. Please come again." said the clerk, before Natsume went outside of the store.

Natsume found Riku sitting on the bench. Natsume snuck behind Riku. "Boo." said Natsume. Riku jumped up, but she barely got off the bench. Riku turned around with a glare and a a frown on her face. "What?" said Natsume. "You scared me!!" yelled Riku waving her arms up and down. "I made you show two emotions today." exclaimed Natsume. "Which one?" asked Riku. "Laughing and annoyance." said Natsume. "Actually annoyance belongs to me, Mikan doesn't like annoyance." said Riku. "Oh, so I only made you laugh." said Natsume, pouting. There was a carnival in Central Town right now, so Riku and Natsume went to the carnival. When they reached the carnival, they were playing all sorts of stuff, but they was this stuffed panda that Riku wanted. It was a game, if you threw all three balls and knock the bottles down, you get the panda. Riku paid for three balls, but she couldn't throw them because they weren't allowed to use their alices. Riku couldn't do anything without her alice, well, maybe. Riku threw all three balls out of place. One of them, hit Natsume, the second fell on the ground because someone pushed her, and the last one was too high. Riku really wanted the panda, so Natsume knocked the bottles down with only one ball. "We have a winner!" yelled the owner and handed Natsume the panda. Natsume gave the panda to Riku. Riku was hugging the panda really tightly, smiling, but her smile was hidden by the panda. "Mikan likes teddy bears and you like pandas?" asked Natsume. "Yea. What about it?" asked Riku. "Nothing." said Natsume. "Let's just go home." said Natsume. Riku nodded her head and teleported them back to their dorms. Before they were able to go into their rooms, Riku said and did something that surprised both Natsume, Mikan, and herself. "Hyuuga, I want to thank you for getting me this panda." said Riku and leaned in and kissed Natsume's cheek. Riku gave Natsume a smile. The same happy, warming smile that Mikan would give him. "Good night, Natsume." said Riku and walked into her room. Natsume was still outside holding his cheek, wide eyes with his mouth open, like this, OoO. Hotaru and Ruka came by and saw Natsume like that. Hotaru closed Natsume's mouth and said "You better close your mouth, Hyuuga. You wouldn't want a fly to fly in there, would you?" Ruka sweatdropped. "Hn." said Natsume and walked into his room.

Riku was inside her room, talk with Mikan. Mikan was now taking the body of the panda that Riku got from Natsume. Riku used the soul transfer alice, and transferred Mikan's, not Riku's, but Mikan's soul into the panda. "You showed Natsu-kun my emotions, didn't you?" asked Mikan. "I guess I did." said Riku. "I guess I'm going to come back sooner than expected." said Mikan. "I guess so. Let's go to sleep." said Riku and went into bed hugging Panda Mikan. "Okay, just don't suffocate me." said Mikan. "Okay, I'll try." said Riku.

* * *

I am finally finished with this chapter. I, also, made Riku show Mikan's emotions. Please Review.


	8. Mikan Sakura Memorial Day

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 8. I'm sorry I've been updating a chapter per every 2 days. I just have homework and I have no idea what to type about.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between Mikan and Riku_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepathic talks**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura and Mai Soma

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Mikan Sakura Memorial Day

After Riku woke up, she transferred Mikan's soul back into her body. Riku woke up having to find a velvet red and a black box on her desk. "I wonder who left it here." said Riku. _"I bet it's from Natsume. I always find it here from Natsume."_ said Mikan. Riku just shrugged her shoulders and picked up the velvet red box. Riku opened the box and saw the locket that she was staring at yesterday, well, Mikan was controlling her body again, so she was staring at the locket. On the locket was carved NxM. _"Riku, can you tell Natsume that I said Thank you?"_ asked Mikan. _"Sure."_ said Riku and put the locket back in the box and put the box in a safe keeping place with a barrier around it to keep it safe along with a bit of invisibility to have it invisible. Riku picked up the black box and opened it. There was a skull locket that Riku was staring at, not Mikan, Riku. She smiled and said "Thanks Hyuuga, wherever you are." said Riku.

**Meanwhile...**

"Achoo!" sneezed Natsume. "Did you catch a cold, Natsume?" asked Ruka. "Nah, I don't think so." said Natsume. _"Is someone thinking about me?" _thought Natsume.

**Back To Riku...**

Riku took out the skull locket and put it around her neck. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and put her uniform on. She walked out of her room and noticed everyone wearing shirts with Mikan's face on it. _"Why is my face on everyone's shirt?"_ asked Mikan. _"I don't know. Why ask me?"_ said Riku. Riku was walking to class with everyone's eyes were on her. _"Now why is everyone staring at me?"_ said Riku. _"How am I supposed to know?"_ said Mikan. Riku walked into the classroom and sat in her seat. A while later, Narumi walked into the classroom. "Class, we will now write something about Mikan Sakura due to today being Mikan Sakura Memorial Day." said Narumi handing everyone, but Riku, a piece of paper. Narumi went back to the front of the classroom. "This year, you will write what Mikan Sakura means to you." said Narumi and waited for everyone, but Riku, to give Narumi the papers.

After class ended, Riku walked up to Narumi, when all of the students were gone. "Oi, Naru. Why is there a Mikan Sakura Memorial Day?" asked Riku. "Oh, when Mikan-chan left, we asked the headmaster for Mikan Sakura Memorial Day to remember her. Oh and here are the papers that everyone wrote for Mikan staring from when she left to now." said Narumi and gave Riku a huge, and I mean_ huge_, pile of papers, with a note on top saying "Mikan Sakura Memorial Day papers" Riku walked to her room to read the letters that Mikan's friends wrote. When she got to her room, she called Shiro and Mai to read with her. Shiro and Mai agreed and was there in a flash. They entered Mikan's room. Riku transferred Mikan's soul into the panda. They took the papers one by one, reading it one after another.

"The first one is "What would you do without Mikan Sakura?" should we read this one first since it's the first one since Mikan nee-sama left?" asked Shiro. They were all staring at Panda Mikan. Panda Mikan nodded her head and read hers first. There were tears running down her panda face and a smile was formed. (a/n can a stuffed panda smile and laugh?) "Read it, Mikan." said Riku growing impatient. "Ok, the first one is from Natsume. It says:

"Without Mikan Sakura, my life is meaningless.

I, now, regret breaking her heart.

I wish that time would reverse so I can fix my mistakes.

I would continue doing missions

Knowing that nothing can stop me now.

I would ignore everyone, including Ruka.

I would spend my time underneath our Sakura Tree forever

And be buried there.

-Natsume Hyuuga"

"Ok, this one is from Ruka." said Shiro. "It says:

"Without Mikan Sakura

Natsume would never open up to anyone, anymore.

Without Mikan Sakura,

Our little ball of sunshine

Our little ball of happiness is gone.

I would probably become like Natsume

Before Mikan Sakura came.

-Ruka Nogi"

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon." said Panda Mikan.

"Next is from Hotaru." said Mai. "It says:

"Without Mikan,

I won't be able to see her warm smiles.

I would isolate myself more and stay in my lab,

To build more robots to look like Mikan.

Without Mikan,

I won't be able to feel her warm hugs anymore.

-Hotaru Imai"

"Thank you Hotaru." said Panda Mikan.

"And this one is from Permy." said Riku showing a digusted face. "It says:

"Without Mikan Sakura,

I won't be able to call her ugly anymore.

But now I can have Natsume-sama all to myself.

I hope Mikan Sakura won't ever come back.

-Sumire Shouda"

"Riku, you can do anything you want to Permy. I don't care what happens to her." said Panda Mikan wiping her cotton tears away. (A/n its weird if you ask me)

They continued reading the rest of the "What would you so without Mikan Sakura" pile. They moved on to the next pile. "Should we move on to "What if Mikan Sakura were to return?" pile?" asked Mai. Panda Mikan thought for a while before nodded her head. Panda Mikan read the first one and she started crying. "Read it already." said Riku. Panda Mikan nodded her head and said. "The first one is by Natsume. It say:

"If Mikan Sakura were to return,

I would want her to be my girlfriend again.

If Mikan Sakura were to return,

I would finally be able to open my heart again.

I, now, wish for my beloved to be here with me.

-Natsume Hyuuga"

"Arigato, Natsume." said Panda Mikan wiping her cotton tears.

"The next one is from Ruka." said Shiro. "It says:

"If Mikan Sakura were to return,

I would be glad.

I can finally be able to become happy again.

I can finally spend more time with Hotaru.

But I know that it might be impossible for her to come back,

I still have some hope left.

-Ruka Nogi"

"Ok, that was mainly about him. Ok next." said Panda Mikan.

"This one is from Hotaru." said Mai and read it. "It says:

"If Mikan Sakura were to return,

I would be happy, but I can't show it

because of my pride.

But I would love to see her smile again,

And be able to feel her hugs again.

I would cry on and on just to see her again.

-Hotaru Imai"

"Arigato, Hotaru-chan." said Panda Mikan.

"Okay, this is from Permy." said Riku and read it. "It says:

"If Mikan Sakura were to return,

I would be sad.

She would come back and take Natsume-sama away.

But if Mikan Sakura were to return,

I would be glad

Because I can call her names again.

-Sumire Shouda"

"Permy you're so mean." said Panda Mikan with cotton waterfalls on her face.

They continued reading the rest of the "What if Mikan Sakura were to return?" pile. Panda Mikan kept saying her thanks and wipes her cotton tears away. "What's the next one?" asked Riku. "Well, the next one is the "What would you do to get Mikan Sakura to return?" pile." said Mai. Panda Mikan read the first one and started crying more cotton tears. "Read it already!" yelled Riku losing her cool.

"Fine, the first one is from Natsume." said Mikan. "and it says:

"What I would do to get Mikan Sakura to return,

I would find a way to stay in contact with her,

and convince her to come back.

If that doesn't work,

Then I would try begging her to.

-Natsume Hyuuga"

"This one is from Ruka." said Shiro. "It says:

"What I would do to get Mikan Sakura to return,

I would send my eagle to go and search for her.

Once the eagle has found her,

It will bring her back to us.

If my eagle isn't able to find her,

I would send other animals,

To help my eagle search for her.

-Ruka Nogi"

"Next is from Hotaru." said Mai. "It says:

"What I would do to get Mikan Sakura to return,

I would send my robots to get her.

I would also add my baka gun, with a note,

Saying if she doesn't return,

My robots would shoot her with the baka gun.

-Hotaru Imai"

"Last is from Ugly Permy." said Riku. "It says:

"What I would do to get Mikan Sakura to return,

I wouldn't do anything because I don't like her.

I am pretty sure that she doesn't want to return

Since all she talks about is wanting to get back home.

-Sumire Shouda"

"Wahh! Permy's so mean!" yelled Panda Mikan.

They continued reading the rest of the "What would you do to get Mikan Sakura to return" pile. "The next pile is "What would you do to see Mikan Sakura again?" pile." said Riku. Panda Mikan read the first one and started crying again, but this time she had a smile on her Panda face.

"The first one is from Natsume." said Panda Mikan. "It says:

"What I would do to see Mikan Sakura again,

I would break out of the academy,

and go on a journey in search of her.

If I was able to see her,

I would stay with her forever.

-Natsume Hyuuga"

"This one is from Ruka." said Shiro. "It says"

"What I would do to see Mikan Sakura again,

I would break out of the academy with Natsume,

and look for her my own way.

If I was able to see her,

I would stay with her for a while.

-Ruka Nogi"

"This one is from Hotaru." said Mai. "It says:

"What I would do to see Mikan Sakura again,

I would break out of the academy,

No matter what punishments that I would get,

and go and search for my best friend, Mikan Sakura.

-Hotaru Imai"

"And the last one is from Ugly." said Riku. "It says:

"What I would do to see Mikan Sakura again,

I wouldn't do anything.

Afterall, I hate her.

Sure I hate her and all,

but she still makes me worried.

-Sumire Shouda"

They continued reading the rest of the "What would you do to see Mikan Sakura?" pile. "The pile that's from today is "What does Mikan Sakura mean to you?" said Panda Mikan. Panda Mikan read it first and smiled, no cries this time.

"The first of the last pile is from Natsume." said Panda Mikan. "And it says:

"What does Mikan Sakura mean to me.

She means everything to me.

Without her, I would be nothing,

but an empty shell, again.

I love her,

but I don't know what her feeling of me are.

-Natsume Hyuuga"

"This one is from Ruka." said Shiro. "And it says:

"What does Mikan Sakura mean to me.

At first she was a friend of mine,

But now I think of her as my little sister,

The one sibling that I wished I would've had.

-Ruka Nogi"

"This one is from Hotaru." said Mai. "It says:

"What does Mikan Sakura mean to me.

She means everything to me,

She's always there for everyone.

Sometimes she helps me, but she deosn't know it.

I always upgrade my baka gun

Because it reminds me of Mikan Sakura,

My baka best friend.

-Hotaru Imai"

"The next one is from Permy." said Riku. "And it says:

"What does Mikan Sakura mean to me.

Mikan Sakura is my rival in love

With Natsume-sama.

Other than that,

I just like calling her names.

-Sumire Shouda"

They finished finished the last pile of "What does Mikan Sakura mean to you" pile. "Ehh?! Mikan nee-sama there is another pile. It's an extra pile and it says "Are you glad that Mikan Sakura has returned?" said Shiro. "Let's read it." said Panda Mikan. She read the first one and smiled again.

"This one is from Natsume and it says:

"I am glad that Mikan Sakura has returned,

And now I will try and get her to be mine again.

I really do love her and I missed her, too.

I am beyond happy that she returned.

-Natsume Hyuuga"

"This one is from Ruka." said Shiro. "And it says:

"I am really glad that Mikan Sakura has returned.

Now Natsume and everyone else can be happy again.

I wonder if she was doing well when she was gone.

She's still my friend and sister.

-Ruka Nogi"

"This one is from Hotaru." said Mai. "It says:

"Yes, I am glad that Mikan Sakura has returned.

I can now finally see her warm smiles,

and feel her warm hugs.

I wish that she would never go away again.

I don't want any more sorrow.

-Hotaru Imai"

"This one is from Permy." said Riku with a disgusted and angry look on her face. "It says:

"No, I am not glad that Mikan Sakura has returned.

I wanted her to stay where she was.

She's going to take Natsume-sama away again.

-Sumire Shouda"

The four of them finished reading the "Are you glad that Mikan Sakura has returned" pile. "Whoa, it's already 1:00 in the morning. Better go to sleep." said Shiro and helped Mai get back up. They opened the door and said "Oyasuminasai" and went out of the room. They were planning to sleep in Shiro's room anyway. Riku and Panda Mikan put the pile of papers away in a box and put it the closet. The box was invisible, with help from the invisibility alice, and there was a barrier around it to protect it, with the help of the barrier alice. Riku transferred Mikan's soul from the panda back into her body again. They both went to sleep with Riku hugging the bear.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	9. The Last Dance

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 9. Sorry for the late update, I couldn't think of anything for this chapter to be.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between Mikan and Riku_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepathic talks**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura, Mai Soma, Deep Blue, Black Rose, and Tornado.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** The Last Dance

Riku and Natsume were in class when Riku had felt Persona's presense. **_"Is it another mission, Aniki?"_** asked Riku, telepathically. _"Yes, take Shiro and Mai with you out the door, and jump out of the nearest window." _thought Persona. **_"Hai, Aniki. Demo, what about Hyuuga?"_** asked Riku. _"Oh, I'll tell him later." _said Persona. **_"Okay."_** said Riku and told Shiro and Mai, telepathically, that they had a mission. Riku, Shiro, and Mai stood up and walked towards the door. "Mikan Sakura, Shiro Sakura, and Mai Soma, get back to your seats now!!" yelled Jinno. Riku, Shiro, and Mai pretended they didn't hear Jinno and continued walking towards the door. "Get back to your seats now!!" yelled Jinno louder. His face was now red with anger. Riku turned around and Shiro and Mai just stopped walking. "We have to go there now." said Riku. "And where exactly is that?" said Jinno tapping his wand on his hand. This time Shiro turned around. "_There._" said Shiro emphasizing. Jinno raised his eyebrow and continued tapping his wand. This time Mai turned around with an annoyed look on her face, and so did Riku and Shiro. "Do you want me to tell _Him_ that you aren't letting us out of class?" said Mai. Her fan boys were now scared and were planning to quit, but the president won't let them.

"N-no, you can leave whenever you want to." said Jinno and allowed Riku, Shiro, and Mai to leave class. When Riku, Shiro, and Mai were far from the class, they stopped. "Riku nee, did you taped what Jin-Jin said?" asked Shiro. "Yup, got it right here." said Riku waving the tape in front of her face holding it between her two fingers, her index and middle. They jumped out of the nearesr forest and met Persona there. "Why were you late?" asked Persona. "It's not our fault that Jin-Jin didn't let us out." said Riku. "I'm going to give him some punishment." muttered Persona. Riku used her audible alice and heard what Persona said. "You should." said Riku. "Riku, can you go get Natsume?" asked Persona. Riku nodded her head and teleported to the tree outside the classroom. She used her illusion alice to altar her body to look like Persona and changed her presense to Persona's. Natsume had felt his presense and stood up. Jinno didn't even care what Natsume was doing. Natsume walked to the window and jumped to the tree.

When Natsume landed at the tree, he was looking for Persona. "Still don't know where I am, Kuro Neko. You really need more training. Black Rose only trained for 3 months." said a voice beneath Natsume. Natdume looked beneath him and saw that Persona/Riku was standing upside-down underneath the branch that Natsume was standing. "Tch." said Natsume. "So what am I doing today?" asked Natsume. "It's not "I", it's "us 4" said Persona. "Then you're coming to the mission with us?" asked Natsume. "I never said that. I said "Us 4", not 5. You must have some baka disease." said Persona/Riku. "And it's not from Mikan/Riku because she's not stupid." added Persona. "Hn." said Natsume. "Northern Woods in 5 minutes." said Persona/Riku and teleported back to the Northern Woods.

"What did you say, Riku? You're smiling." said Persona. "Oh, I told Hyuuga to be here by 5 minutes." said Riku. "That's got to be a challenge." said Mai and put on her Tornado mask. Shiro, also, put on his Deep Blue mask and Riku put on her Black Rose mask. Natsume had finally reached the Northern Woods. "You're late Hyuuga." said Mai. "No I'm not. I got here in 5 minutes." said Natsume. "Well, 5 minutes and 5 milliseconds." said Riku. "So?" said Natsume. "So, you're late, Kuro Neko." said Persona. "Tch." said Natsume. Riku smirked. "So what are we doing today, Aniki?" asked Black Rose. "Well, the AAO are planning an ambush during the last dance, which is tonight, but if you make the AAO retreat then you will be able to dance with your last dance partner. And the clothes that you wear for the last dance has to worn during the ambush." said Persona. "But won't that just get our clothes ruined." said Natsume. "Tsk tsk. You haven't forgotten have you, Kuro Neko?" asked Black Rose. "Forgotten what?" asked Kuro Neko. "Well, that I have the sewing alice and repair alice so I can sew it back up." said Black Rose. "Oh yea." said Kuro Neko.

Later that night, Kuro Neko, Black Rose, Deep Blue, and Tornado were in their clothes, for the last dance, were hiding waiting for the ambush from the AAO. Black Rose was wearing a red strapless dress that reached to about 3 inches above her knees. Deep Blue was wearing a black suit and his shirt was Blue. Tornado was wearing a blue straps dress that reached to her knees. Kuro Neko was wearing a black suit and his shirt was red.

A sudden attack came and everyone was running and screaming. The high school boys were protecting their girlfriends. The middle school students were to help the elementary students evacuate and to protect the elemntary students. The teachers were protecting the students and called all the dangerous abilty students to help them attack the AAO. Black Rose, Deep Blue, Tornado, and Kuro Neko went to where Yuka and Reo were. Black Rose spotted Yuka and spoke with her. **_"Mom, can we end this quickly, today's my first time to dance with someone at the last dance, even Shiro and Mai wants to dance with each other."_** said Black Rose, telepathically, to Yuka. **_"I'll ask Reo."_** said Yuka back to Black Rose. Black Rose, Deep Blue, Tornado, and Kuro Neko was looking at Yuka and Reo whispering something to each other. **_"Reo said that it was okay since this year and next year will be your last years to dance with someone at the last dance."_** said Yuka.

"_**Arigato, Mom."**_ said Black Rose. They five of them had a short fight. Yuka had used her illusion alice and made herself and Reo look injured enough to retreat back to the headquarters. "Retreat!!" yelled Reo and helped Yuka walk. They suddenly vanished and so did the memebrs of the AAO. They were teleported, by Yuka, back to the headquartes. Black Rose's dress, Tornado's dress, Deep Blue's suit, and Kuro Neko's suit was ripped, so Black Rose had to use her sewing alice to sew the dresses and suits again. She had, also, sewed everyone's, the ones that fought, clothes back. Narumi went up to the stage with a microphone in his hand. "Does anyone here have a repair alice?" said Narumi. They were about 5 other people with Black Rose who raised their hands, but the 5 people were injured. Black Rose had teleported her mask, Shiro's mask, Mai's mask, and Natsume's mask to their rooms. "Mikan-chan, can you repair the area since the AAO attacked?" asked Narumi. "Tch, whatever." said Riku and used her repair alice and fixed the area. "Now, it is time for the last dance." said Narumi. Everyone cheered.

"First to name their partner would be Koko Yome." said Narumi and Koko went up to the stage and his face was red. "He names Anna Umenomiya to be his partner." said Narumi. Before Anna was able to register what was happening, she was pushed by her friends to go up to the stage. When Anna got up to the stage, she realized that Koko had picked her to be his partner for the last dance. Koko bowed and offered his hand to Anna. Anna took his hand and Koko led Anna down the stage and waited for the rest to get their partners. "The second person is Yuu Tobita." said Narumi. Yuu came up to the stage and he wasn't wearing his glasses, he was wearing contacts. "He names Nonoko Ogasawara to be his partner." said Narumi. Nonoko stopped talking with her friends when she heard her name and that it was Yuu that named her. Nonoko walked up to the stage nervously and her face was red because she always wanted Yuu to name her. Yuu bowed and offered his hand to Nonoko and Nonoko accepted it. Yuu led her down to the stage next to Koko. _"Great job." _said Koko to Yuu. Koko was able to say his thoughts to someone with/without having contact with them. Yuu had a smile on his face. "The next person is Ruka Nogi." said Narumi. Ruka went up stage and his face was also red, but he was scared that his partner would reject him. "And he names Hotaru Imai to be his partner." said Narumi. Hotaru was busy eating crabs until Ruka named her. Hotaro dropped her crab and her mouth was wide opened and so were her eyes. Ruka appeared next to Hotaru and closed her mouth. "Hotaru, you must close your mouth, I don't a fly to fly into my girlfriend's mouth." said Ruka. Hotaru whipped her head to Ruka and smiled although it was miscroscopic, Ruka saw it. Ruka offered his arm to her and Hotaru accepted it. They were far from Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, and Anna. "Now the second to last from the high school section is Shiro Sakura." said Narumi and Shiro walked up to the stage with confidence shown on his face. "And he names Mai Soma, his fiance." said Narumi. When Mai heard that Shiro named her to be his partner, she was teleported, by Riku, and she was next to Shiro. Mai was blushing because Shiro's arm was on her waist and Narumi had told everyone that Shiro was her fiance. Shiro led Mai down the stage and next to Ruka and Hotaru. "And the last one from the high school section is Natsume Hyuuga." said Narumi. Natsume walked up the stage with his face expressionless. "And he names Mikan Sakura to be his partner!" shouted Narumi happy that Mikan/Riku can finally do the last dance with someone, besides Hotaru. Riku walked up to the stage, her face expressionless, but she was blushing and she was trying to hide it. Natsume noticed and smirked. Natsume grabbed Riku's/Mikan's hand and led, or should I say dragged, her next to Shiro and Mai so that Shiro and Mai were between Ruka and hotaru and Mikan/Riku and Natsume.

The rest of the people were named and they started dancing. "Oi, Hyuuga. Who did you really name, me or Mikan?" said Riku. "I don't really know, it might be both, but mostly Mikan." said Natsume. Mikan was stressing and that made Riku stress. _"Mikan stop stressing."_ said Riku. _"I can't help it. It's the first time, Natsume-kun danced with me."_ said Mikan. "Oi, Riku. Stop stressing." said Natsume. "Not my fault Mikan is." said Riku looking at a different direction. Natsume started laughing because Mikan is making Riku stress. Riku also started laughing and after she finished laughing she smiled. It wasn't her evil smile, but it was Mikan's friendly and warm smile that she was smiling. Natsume noticed that Riku was laughing and smiling so he stopped laughing. "Looks like I made you laugh and smile today." said Natsume. Riku was pouting angrily. "Oh and look I even made you pout. And I made you hyper the other day in Central town didn't I?" said Natsume with confidence. "Fine you did." said Riku, stopped dancing and crossed her arms and started pouting. _"Too much like Mikan, but only Mikan would do for me." _thought Natsume. Riku heard his thoughts, but didn't care about it, instead, she told Mikan what Natsume thought. Mikan blushed and stopped stressing and that helped Riku stopped stressing. "You're showing me way too much emotions, Riku." said Natsume. "Hyuuga, I need to talk to you." said Riku and dragged Natsume to Mikan's and Natsume's Sakura tree. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Natsume. "Well, it's about the cure..." said Riku. "Spill it out already." said Natsume. "Well, not only do you have to make me show Mikan's characteristics, but you also have to be my boyfriend for a day. I know this would hurt you and Mikan more than me, but it's only for a day and after that I could return Mikan back to you." said Riku. Natsume was now frowning because he just had to be Riku's boyfriend.

* * *

I am finished. I was thinking of making this chapter another mission, but I changed my mind and made it the last dance. Please review.


	10. Mikan's And Riku's World

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 10. I'm sorry for the late update, I got too caught up from reading Stephanie Meyer's books, Twilight/New Moon.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between Mikan and Riku_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepathic talks**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura and Mai Soma.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Mikan's and Riku's World

It has been a week since the AAO had attacked during the last dance. Yuka had sent Riku/Mikan a disk regarding about the cure and stuff. Riku had taken out her laptop and put the disk inside. There was a black and white screen before Yuka and Reo had appeared on the screen. Yuka and Reo were arguing not knowing that it was time to film. Riku sweat dropped. "What idiots." said Riku. Yuka and Reo had finally noticed that they were filming them arguing and they both stopped arguing. "Ahem, well, excuse us Riku, Mikan." said Reo. "Well, Mikan, we have good news for you." said Yuka. "And Riku, you have to listen also. There are plenty of steps, and only you are able to do it since you _are _Mikan's evil side." said Reo.

"Okay, Mikan, there _is _a way for you to see your friends again, but you can only see 3-5 only." said Yuka with a smile, but her smile turned into a frown when she said 3-5 friends only. "In case, you are asking Mikan, Riku will have to do it for you." said Reo. "Yes, well, Riku would have to say the right words with the spell and the dream alice and teleportation alice." said Yuka. "You need the dream alice to make an image of where Mikan is. It is the same place where you and Mikan have been to, but both worlds will be merged. The teleportation will teleport you to wherever Mikan is." said Reo. "When Reo mean both worlds will be merged, he means that some flowers would be dead, and other plants, and the sky would be half dark and half bright. I think you'll understand when you get there." said Yuka. "Here is the spell." said Reo. And Yuka and Reo said the spell together.

_"Oh great Lord, of both good and evil sides of humans;_

_Please allow our friends to visit me._

_For I have both the dream and teleportation alice, _

_So allow us to pass through the gates,_

_Of both the humans and magical worlds. _

_Open the gates!"_ said Yuka and Reo at the same time.

"You both have to say it together, or else it won't work." said Yuka. "Did you both remember that?" asked Reo. Riku and Mikan nodded their heads as if Yuka and Reo could tell. "Good." said Yuka smiling. "When you say both the humans and the magical worlds, use the dream alice. And when you get to open the gate, you use the teleportation alice and the Lord will send you there." said Reo. There was another black and white screen again. There was someone else on the screen now. "This disk will now self destruct in 5 seconds." said the person. And Riku took the disk out of her laptop, but the sound was still on.

"5." said the person.

Riku puts a barrier around the academy.

"4." said the person.

Mikan was telling Riku where to send the disk.

"3." said the person.

Riku was deciding whether or not she should sent it there.

"2." said the person.

Riku teleported it to outer space.

"1." said the person.

_Boom!_

Everyone woke up due to the sound of the disk self destructing. They either ran out of the dorms or they were looking out of their rooms. "It's a meteor shower!" yelled someone from high school. "No, it's only pieces of a disk self destructing." said Hotaru, looking at the disk with her binoculars, correcting the person from high school. "Oh." said the person pouting. Hotaru walked back to Ruka. They decided to go into Natsume's room and then to Mikan's/Riku's room. When they reached Natsume's room, they didn't even care about knocking on the door. Hell, they just walked right into the room. They found Natsume sitting on his bed waiting for someone. "Hyuuga." said Hotaru. Natsume looked up. "What do you want?" asked Natsume. "Let's go to Mikan's room." said Ruka. "Fine." said Natsume. Hotaru was walking outside dragging her boyfriend, Ruka. Natsume walked out of his room and followed Ruka and Hotaru to Mikan's/Riku's room. Hotaru knocked on the door until she heard Riku/Mikan. "Come in." said Riku in a grumpy voice. Hotaru walked in, and so did Ruka and Natsume. They saw Riku staring outside the window angrily because her fan boys were waving at her. Riku used her gravity alice and her fan boys were floating up and up until they reached to a point where they weren't allowed to go to. When her fan boys reached there, there were electrocuted. Riku smirked and turned back to Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. "Hotaru, Ruka, and Hyuuga." said Riku.

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume turned to look at Riku. "Do you want to see Mikan again?" asked Riku. "Yes." said Hotaru. "Please." said Ruka. Natsume nodded his head. "Okay, just wait." said Riku and took a deep breath and so did Mikan. _"You ready, Mikan?"_ asked Riku. _"Yea. Now I can finally meet you."_ said Mikan. _"Me too, Mikan."_ said Riku. Mikan and Riku started saying the spell.

_"Oh great Lord, of both good and evil sides of humans;_

_Please allow our friends to visit me._

_For I have both the dream and teleportation alice,_

_So allow us to pass through the gates_

_Of both the humans and the magical worlds._

_Open the gates!" _

The four of them were suddenly in front of gates with someone in front of it. Riku bowed. "Good morning, my Lord." said Riku. Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume just stared. The Lord motioned Riku to stand up. "Please stand up, you are one of my favorites because Mikan is so kind." said the Lord. Riku stood up. "My Lord, may I ask if can enter through the gates?" asked Riku. "Yes, you may. Please come with me." said the Lord. The four of them followed the Lord, through the gates, into the world of both darkness and light. "May I ask my Lord if you can show us where my good side, Mikan Sakura is?" asked Riku. "Since you asked me so kindly, yes I will." said the Lord and guided them to where Mikan was. There found Mikan playing with three boys and two girls. "Thank you, my Lord." said Riku bowing. "You are welcome." said the Lord before going back to the gates. "M-Mikan?" asked Natsume. Mikan turned around and gave Natsume a big smile. "Ohayo, Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan." said Mikan and started walking towards them with her friends. "Oh, and you must be Riku-chan, my evil side, the one who I've always been talking to." said Mikan giving a welcoming smile. "And you must be my good side, Mikan." said Riku giving Mikan a smile that was the same as hers.

Riku noticed the people behind Mikan and smirked. "It seems that you met some of my friends." said Riku. "Yup." said Mikan stepping out of the way so that Riku and her friends can have a moment. Riku was talking with her friends before introducing them. "Hyuuga, I would like you to meet your good side, Kukai." said Riku. "Does that mean he likes you?" asked Natsume. Both Kukai and Riku blushed. They both nodded their heads in reply saying that they both like each other. "Hotaru-chan, this is Rika, your good side." said Mikan. Rika was about to hug Hotaru as a welcome, but she almost got hit by Hotaru's baka gun when someone quickly grabbed her waist before she got hit. "Oh, and Ruka this is your bad side, Akito." said Riku. Akito and Rika were blushing. Everyone saw Rika blushing, but you couldn't see Akito blushing because he was facing the other way. "So do Akito and Rika like each other like me and Hotaru like each other?" asked Ruka. Both Riku and Mikan nodded their heads. Before Mikan and Riku were about to introduce the last boy and girl, both Shiro and Mai appeared with Shiro's arms around Mai's waist and they were both blushing.

"Ah, you guys finally arrived." said Mikan hugging them. Natsume was jealous even if Shiro was her twin brother. "Took you long enough." said Riku. "Do you guys want to introduce them or should Riku and I do it?" asked Mikan. "I think we should do it." said Shiro. Mai was nodding her head. "Hyuuga, this is my bad side, Kuro." said Shiro. "Tch. Leave me alone..._with Keiko_." said Kuro, but he whispered the last part. Mikan and Riku heard what Kuro said with their audible alice, but Natsume couldn't hear because he was too far away. "And this is my bad side, Keiko." said Mai. "Don't even bother. Only, Mai, Shiro, Kuro, Riku, and Mikan are allowed to go near, unless you are her friends." said Keiko. Ruka, Hotaru's , and Natsume's eyes widened believing that Keiko Minami lived again. "And no, it isn't Keiko Minami." said Mikan angrily. Kuro was holding Keiko's waist and walked away to some dead tree that still has leaves on it. They sat down and rested with Keiko, still in Kuro's arms, between his legs.

Shiro took Mai to a nice, living, shady tree and did the same thing as Kuro and Keiko. "So, do you guys want to know more your evil/good sides since you've never heard or talk with each other." said Mikan. Akito shook his head and carried, well, dragged Rika to the waterfalls. Kukai and Riku, they just stayed and listened to Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka talk. "Is it really you, Mikan?" asked Hotaru. "Yup." said Mikan and went to hug Hotaru. Hotaru took out her baka cannon.

_Baka! Baka!_

Mikan was able to dodge the first one, but the second one was about to hit her when someone grabbed her before she got hurt. Mikan looked up to see her boyfriend, Natsume. "Arigato, Natsume-kun." said Mikan trying to get out of Natsume's arms so she could talk. When Mikan blushed, this made Riku blushed because they are both humans, sorta like half humans because they're both good and bad sides of humans. Natsume was blushing, but he looked the other way to hide it. This made Kukai blush, but Kukai was also looking at the other way to hide it. Hotaru was busy taking pictures of Kukai and Riku and everyone else. "Hotaru/Imai!" yelled everyone, except Mikan and Natsume, and chasing after Hotaru. Mikan was giggling and Natsume was smiling because he was finally able to see Mikan again. Mikan had noticed Natsume smiling. Mikan started pointing her finger at Natsume. "Ah, see I told you that you look better when you smile." said Mikan smiling. Natsume was frowning and was muttering about something.

Mikan froze everyone, except herself and Natsume. "Mikan, unfreeze us already!" yelled Riku. "No." said Mikan like a child saying no to something they don't want to eat. Mikan used her memory alice and used it on everyone, except for Natsume, Kukai, and Riku, and took their memory of the chase away. Mikan unfroze them and pretended that nothing happened.

The Lord came. Mikan, Riku, Kukai, Rika, Akito, Kuro, Keiko, Shiro, and Mai bowed their heads when the Lord came. "Please stand." said the Lord motioning them to stand. They all stood up respectfully. "It is time for Riku and her/Mikan's friends to come home. Say your good byes, you have about 3 minutes and you cannot use your time alice." said the Lord and allowed them to have their 3 minute talk.

**With Mikan and Natsume...**

"Goodbye, Natsume. I hope to see you soon." said Mikan crying and wiping her eyes. "Don't cry Mikan, I'll see you next month, and don't get a boyfriend besides me." said Natsume frowning. Natsume was wiping Mikan's tears. Natsume kissed Mikan and Mikan kissed Natsume back. They parted and Riku and Kukai appeared. "Kukai, you better take care of Mikan." said Natsume. "I will, of course, she _is _my girlfriend's good side." said Kukai. "Tch." said Natsume. "Goodbye Mikan, until then?" said Riku hugging Mikan. "Until then." said Mikan. "Good bye, Riku. I'll miss you." said Kukai pulling Riku into a hug. Riku blushed and said "I'll miss you too." said Riku. Riku and Natsume walked to the Lord waiting for the others. Shiro, Mai, Hotaru, and Ruka came. "Goodbye, Mikan." said Hotaru and Ruka at the same time. "Good bye Mikan nee-sama." said Shiro and Mai. They hugged each other and went to the Lord.

"We are ready, my Lord." said Riku. "Yes, please imagine your room." said the Lord when they were outside of the gates. Riku used her dream alice and imagined them back in her room. The Lord used Riku's/Mikan's teleportation alice and teleported them back to her room. When they reached the room, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka went to their rooms and went to sleep, but this time they went to sleep feeling happy. Shiro and Mai went to sleep in Shiro's room. Riku went to sleep feeling happy because she was able to see Kukai today and that she was able to see him once a month every month.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I know the spell is crappy, I couldn't think of anything. Please review.


	11. Going Out For One What!

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 11! XD

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between Mikan and Riku; or other good/evil sides_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepathic talks**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura and Mai Soma

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Going Out For One What?!

Riku received another disk from Yuka and Reo on her last mission. Riku pulled out her laptop and put the disk in. There was a commercial going on before Yuka and Reo appeared. "Ohayo, Mikan/Riku." said Yuka. "There is another part to your cure." said Reo. "Well, remember when we said that Kuro Neko has to be your boyfriend for one day?" asked Yuka as if she knew that Mikan/Riku would say yes. "Well, if you could force Kuro Neko to be your boyfriend instead of waiting for him." said Reo. "But, you will have to kiss, hold hands, hug each other, and sleep with each other on the same bed throughout the whole night and Mikan would be able to come back." said Yuka. "And Riku and whoever Kuro Neko's good/bad side is, will be a human, but Riku and whomever has to see the Lord with Mikan and Kuro Neko at least once a month." said Yuka. There was another commercial until the same person appeared again.

"This disk will blow up in 3 seconds." said the person.

"3." said the person.

Riku took out the disk and decided on where to send it.

"2." said the person.

Riku telported it to Natsume's room again.

"1." said the person.

_Boom!_

Natsume woke up having to find his room, either in ashes or out of place again. Riku was standing in front of Natsume's bed. "Hyuuga, I'm going to fix this." said Riku and used her repair alice and fixed Natsume's room. Riku had finished repairing Natsume's room. "Hyuuga, there is another way for Mikan to come back." said Riku. And with that Natsume sat up on his bed immediately. "How?" asked Natsume. "Well, remember when I said that you have to be my boyfriend for one day?" asked Riku. Natsume nodded his head. "Well, we could pretend that we are going out, but we have to kiss, hold hands, hug each other, and sleep with each other on the same bed." said Riku. Natsume's jaws dropped anime style.

"I know, but the day after I won't go back to the realm of good/evil sides and I will become a human except for once a month. And the same will be with Kukai." said Riku. "Tch." said Natsume. "Hyuuga, let's just do it today, so you can see Mikan tomorrow." said Riku smiling Mikan's smile. "And so that you can see Kukai." said Natsume. Riku blushed. "Hyuuga!" yelled Riku like how Mikan normally yells at Natsume. "Let's go to Central Town today." said Riku smiling Mikan's simle. "Hn." said Natsume. "Okay, I'll wait for you outside your room." said Riku and teleported back into her room.

Riku changed her clothes and put on her skull locket and the heart locket that was for Mikan. Riku was wearing a black tank top with black shorts. Her shoes were also black. She had a tote bag with an extra pair of clothes for some reason. Riku telepored herself outside of Natsume's room waiting for him. Natsume came out wearing a black shirt with red printing saying "Back Away From My Girl." Natsume was wearing black pants and sneakers. Ruki teleported themselves to Central Town.

They were only window shopping and they were holding hands. Someone had pushed Riku so she ended kissing Natsume on the lips. Both of their eyes were widened.

**With Riku and Mikan...**

"_Mikan, I'm really sorry I kissed Hyuuga."_ said Riku. _"It's okay, Riku. That just means that I'm going to be back sooner."_ said Mikan. _"Thanks."_ said Riku. _"No problem."_ said Mikan.

**With Natsume and Kukai...**

"_NO, Natsume, Riku's first kiss was supposed to be with me!"_ said Kukai. _"So now you appear huh?"_ said Natsume. _"Shut it."_ said Kukai.

All of a sudden Riku disappeared from inside Mikan's body and appeared back in the magical world and Mikan took control of her body again. Kukai also went back to the magical world with Riku next to him. "Hello, Riku." said Kukai smiling Riku gave Kukai a smile, but it wasn't Mikan's smile, it was her own smile. They held each other's hand and walked to the gates to where the Lord was waiting.

Mikan broke the kiss. "Natsume-kun, I have to go to the bathroom." said Mikan and went to the bathroom. Natsume didn't even notice that Mikan called him "Natsume-kun" and just waited for Mikan to come out. In the bathroom, Mikan changed from the clothes that Riku had on to the ones that was in the tote bag. She took out the skull locket and put in a secure place in the bag for Riku. Mikan went out of the bathroom in her clothes. She was wearing a baby blue sundress with white sandals on. She also had her heart locket on. "Natsume-kun!" yelled Mikan waving her arm. "M-Mikan?" said Natsume looking at Mikan. "Hai." said Mikan. "How did you? When did you?" asked Natsume. "I don't know when or why and how." said Mikan.

Mikan and Natsume were walking to their Sakura tree. When they got there Natsume sat down and pulled Mikan down to sit. Mikan was between Natsume's legs while he was hugging her waist, afraid to let her go. Suddenly, Mikan and Natsume felt Persona's presense. "Onii-chan. You can come out now." said Mikan looking at a bush. Natsume burned the bush and that made Persona jump away from the tree. Persona had a smile on his face and that sent shivers down Natsume's spine. "I'm glad for you." said Persona. "Arigato, Onii-chan." said Mikan. And with that Persona diappeared back into the shadows. Natsume raised his eyebrow. "What was that all about?" asked Natsume. "I'm not telling you." said Mikan sticking her tongue out. "I'm going to break up with you then." said Natsume looking the other way. "Wahh. Fine, I'll tell you." said Mikan. "Before I left, Onii-chan wanted me to be happy so he said that it was okay that we were going out. And now he's happy that I'm happy again." said Mikan. Natsume was nodding his head.

**In The Magical World...**

There were six people standing in front of the Lord. "You six have now become humans, but every 15 of every month, you must come back here to visit with your good/evil sides." said the Lord. "Yes, my Lord." said the six people at the same time. "Thank you for granting out wish." they all said. "You are welcome." said the Lord.

* * *

_I hope you enojoyed this. I will be updating more now, since I am now having a school break. Please review._


	12. Transfer Students

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 12.

_Italic-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura, Mai Soma, Kukai Hanazono, Riku Takashi, Rika Sakurano, Akito Utada, Kuro Hinamori, and Keiko Hikari.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Transfer Students

The next day Mikan and Natsume went to class holding hands. Mikan had her heart locket on. Natsume opened the door and walked inside. "Ohayo, minna! I'm back!" yelled Mikan waving her free hand to the class. Everyone turned to Mikan and ran, except Hotaru and Ruka, to give Mikan a hug. Natsume didn't want the class to suffocate Mikan, so he bridal carried Mikan and jumped up, making everyone hit each other. When Mikan and Natsume landed, they were next to their seats and sat in it. Everyone were trying to untangle themselves when Narumi waltzed into the classroom. Mikan and Natsume sweatdropped. Narumi noticed the tangled group of people and said "Why are you tangled?" "We were trying to give Mikan a hug." said the class that got tangled. "Ehh?!" said Narumi and turned to the back of the classroom where Natsume and Mikan sat.

"M-Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi. "Hi, sensei." said Mikan. Narumi ran from the front of the class to the back of the classroom to where Mikan and Natsume were sitting. Narumi gave Mikan a tight hug. "Can't...Breathe...Sensei." said Mikan. Natsume put Narumi's clothes on fire to let go of Mikan and allow her to breathe. Mikan was taking deep breaths with Natsume helping her breathe. "Ahh, my beautiful clothes!!" yelled Narumi trying to put out the fire. Mikan had nullified the fire after she was able to breathe normally again. "Arigato, Mikan-chan." said Narumi and proceeded back to the front of the classroom. "And can you untangle the class." asked Narumi. "Hai." said Mikan and used her untangle alice and untangled the students one by one. When all of the students were untangled, they walked to their seats and sat down in it.

"Let's start over again. Ohayo, minna-san!" said Narumi. "Ohayo, Sensei." said the class, except for Hotaru and Natsume. "Alright we have six new students, please welcome them." said Narumi. One by one the new students walked in. Each and everyone of one all look like Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Mai, and Shiro, but their aura and hair length were different.

"Hello, my name is Riku Takashi. I am Mikan's bad side, so if Mikan gets all emotionless or evil, I'm not doing it. My alices are the same as Mikan's, but we have a slight power differnce and I am a special star. I am in the dangerous class so you better not talk back to me or my friends if I were you. Just to let you guys know I am taken by my boyfriend Kukai Hanazono." said Riku scanning the room looking for Mikan. When she saw Mikan, she had a microscopic smile on, but Mikan had noticed it. _"So, you're a human now?"_ asked Mikan. _"Yea, but all of us bad/good sides will have to see the Lord once a month, so every once a month we will become non-humans again."_ said Riku. Mikan nodded her head an said _"Okay, I get it."_

"My name is Kukai Hanazono, Riku's boyfriend. I am Natsume's good side, but if you see Natsume being nice, which you never will unless you are one of us, it's not my fault, it is his will. I have the speed and lighting alice. I am also in the dangerous ability class, and a special star, with my girl." said Kukai putting his arm around Riku's waist. Both Riku and Kukai were blushing, but they managed to not show it.

"Hi hi, I am Rika Sakurano. I am Hotaru's good side, so if she is nice, not my fault, it's her will doing it. I have the Memory alice, I am in the dangerous ability class and a special star. And please don't hurt me or my friends." said Rika doing puppy eyes. That attracted more of the guy's attention.

_Baka! Baka!_

"Hotaru! What are you trying to do, kill your good side?!" yelled Akito grabbing Rika's waist. Rika was blushing and so was Akito, but people thought he was red because he was mad at Hotaru. Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways, I'm Akito Utada. I am Ruka's bad side. When he was being emotionless while Mikan was gone during those five years, that was actually me and Ruka doesn't even remember me. I have the plant alice, special star, and dangerous ability class with my girlfriend, Rika, so if you try and hurt her, I'll make sure you won't see tomorrow." said Akito glaring and his arms still around Rika's waist.

"Tch. I am Keiko Hikari, Mai's bad side. Water alice, special star, dangerous class, and have a boyfriend." said Keiko staring emotionlessly. "Hn. I am Kuro Hinamori, Shiro's bad side. Special star, black holes alice, dangerous abilty, and I have a girlfriend, Keiko. If you court her, I will bury you alive." said Kuro. Kuro and Keiko were holding hands.

"Any questions?" asked Narumi. No one had their hands because they were scared. "Okay. For their partners." said Narumi. Narumi was about to pick someone when someone interrupted him from his thoughts. "Narumi-sensei, do they really need partners. Since they are our bad/good sides, they should be able to know where things are." said Mikan. "Do you?" asked Narumi referring to the six students. They all nodded their heads. "Okay. No partners, then. Your girlfriends/boyfriends can be your partner." said Narumi. Narumi waltzed out of the classroom. "Oh and your seat are behind and in front of Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru. And the rest of the day will be a free day." said Narumi and left. Most of the class jumped up and said "Sensei, don't give us an heart attack!" and threw their fists up.

Kukai, Riku, Akito, Rika, Kuro, and Keiko walked to their seats. The six of them were hanging out with Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Shiro, and Mai. Mikan and Riku wre expecting the class to crowd around them and they were right. Mikan and Riku created a barrier around them all so the class wouldn't bother them. The rest of the class kept banging on the barrier trying to get in. They were mostly fan girls and fan boys.

"So, the Lord allowed you six to become humans, but every once a month you guys become magical again, and we all have to visit the Lord?" asked Mikan. "Yup." said Riku annoyed that the fan girls and fan boys were still bothering them. Their seatings were arranged by the 12 of them.

Top- Shiro Mai Kuro Keiko

Middle- Ruka Hotaru Natsume Mikan

Bottom- Akito Rika Kukai Riku

Mikan, Natsume, Riku, Kukai, Hotaru, Ruka, Rika, Akito, Shiro, Mai, Kuro, and Keiko were under Natsume's and Mikan's Sakura tree, and maybe Riku's and Kukai's. They were talking about stuff that was mostly about each other. Mikan made a barrier around them so that no one could bother them. Riku used her invisibility alice to make them invisible so that no one would notice them. Hotaru used her invention, presense hider, to hide their presense so that no one could find them if they were in the dangerous ability class. They were talking, invisible, making people who walked by thought they were ghosts because the people, who walked by, heard them, but they couldn't see them.

The people who walked by were mostly couples. The guys would always run away before the girls could scream out "You coward! I'm going to break up with you!" Then the girls would run to their rooms crying that their boyfriends wouldn't care about them. The 12 of them saw this and thought this was amusing so they continued talking, but every now and then they moaned to scare the people more. Natsume, Mikan, and Riku would make fire balls, but Mikan and Riku made the fireballs blue, to make it look like a spirit. Hotaru was filming the whole thing to get back at the people who were mean to Mikan and to blackmail them. Ruka was calling birds and telling them to land in front of the people, pretending that they were dead. The couple got scared and ran thinking that bad omen will happen to them soon since they birds died in front of them.

The bad sides were all laughing, but the good sides were feeling sorry for the couples, but then again the good sides were also laughing from time to time when it was someone that they had hated or something like that. They kept talking and scaring people until dinner came.

The 12 of them walked to the cafeteria ignoring everyone's stares. They walked in seeing that they were no tables avaliable for them. They walked to table where Sumire and her her friends' and her friends's boyfriends were sitting. "Move to a different table Permy." said Riku behind Sumire. She turned around. "Why should I?" asked Sumire. "Because we both said so." said Mikan stepping up next to Riku with a phoenix next to her. Riku had a water phoenix. "Still not convincing." said Sumire. "Move it or we'll all use our alice on you all." said Hotaru. Kukai stepped up with lighting bolts in his hand. Natsume came with a fireball in his hand ready to set Sumire and her friends' boyfriend's hair on fire. Ruka came with a lion and Hotaru had her baka cannon ready. Akito had a bean whip ready and Rika was looking like she was about to take your favorite memory away. Shiro came with a water shark underneath him and Mai had a small tornado on her hand ready to make it bigger. Kuro had a black hole behind him and Keiko had a hole like Kuro's, but it was made with water.

Sumire's friends and their boyfriends were scared so they ran out of the room. Everyone's eyes were looking at the scene. "So, you're going to use your alices on me? I could get the headmaster to punish you." said Sumire crossingher arms. The 12 of them shook their heads. "The headmaster died. And since I am the headmaster's daughter, I am the headmaster." said Mikan confidently. Sumire cowered, but she regained her composure. "I think you're lieing." said Sumire. "You wanna bet?" said Mikan. "If I win I take Natsume-sama and if you win, you can do anything you want with me." said Sumire. "Okay, it's a bet then." said Mikan and called someone on her cell. (alice academy uses only). Mikan hunged up and Jinno arrived with Narumi and 2 or 3 other gurads with them.

"Hey, Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei." said Mikan. "Good evening, Mikan-sama, Riku-sama, Shiro-sama, Mai-sama, Kuro-sama, Keiko-sama, Natsume-sama, Kukai-sama, Hotaru-sama, Rika-sama, Ruka-sama, and Akito-sama." said Jinno, Narumi, and the gurads. "So I bet you made them addressed you that way." said Sumire. "Fine then, did you bring the video, Jinno-sensei?" asked Mikan. Jinno nodded his head and showed the disk to Mikan. Mikan took the disk and put it into Hotaru's invention.

It showed Mikan, crying, and saying "Dad." the whole time over and over again, holding the headmaster's hand. "Mikan, you are now the headmaster, along with your friends and Riku. You can also have them become headmasters or gurads if you want them to." said headmaster before he breathed his last breath. The headmaster's head fell to the side and his hand fell out of Mikan's grip.

The video ended and Mikan was crying silently. Mikan wiped her tears away and her emotionless face came back. "Convincing enough?" asked Mikan. "Fine." said Sumire scared of what Mikan and the others were going to do to her. "Permy-Sumire Shoda, you are now a no star until you have learned your lesson and after you have learned to respect us." said Mikan pushing Sumire out of her seat so that Sumire fell on the ground. The rest of them sat down. Everyone gasped that Sumire was a no-star, the first no-star in high school. Mikan turned and everyone minded their own business and continued eating. The robot came and took Mikan's and the others' order.

After they ate, they went to sleep in a house that belonged to the headmaster that now belonged to Mikan, so Mikan, Natsume, Riku, Kukai, Hotaru, Ruka, Rika, Akito, Shiro, Mai, Kuro, and Keiko don't have to sleep in dorm rooms. Their rooms were close to each other.

Mikan's room was across from Natsume and was next to Hotaru. Mikan's room is at the end of the hall. Across from Hotaru was Ruka and next to Hotaru was Riku. Across from Riku was Kukai and was next to Rika. Rika's room was across the hall from Akito's room and was next to Mai. Mai's room was across from Shiro's and was next to Keiko's. Keiko's room was across from Kuro and was at the other end of the hall. Every once in a while, they would all sleep in the living room together. But most of the time, the girls would sleep with their boyfriends in their rooms.

Mikan was sleeping in Natsume's arms on his bed. Hotaru and Ruka were holding hands on Ruka's bed. Riku and Kukai were hugging each other on Kukai's bed. Rika and Akito holding each other's hands facing each other sleeping on Akito's bed. Shiro and Mai were hugging each other on Shiro's bed. Kuro and Keiko were holding hands facing each other on Kuro's bed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of making an end sooner or later, so be prepared for it. Please review.


	13. A Visit From The AAO

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 13. I might be updating more chapters more often no that I am on my school break.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telelpahic talks_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do Shiro Sakura, Mai Soma, Riku Takashi, Kukai Hanazono, Rika Sakurano, Akito Utada, Kuro Hinamori, and Keiko Hikari

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Visit From The AAO

The next day, the 12 of them walked to class, either holding hands or the girls were hugging their boyfriend's arms. They were late for class, but they didn't care. They knew that the teachers knew what the punishment was if they did something to the 12 of them. They just walked straight into the classroom. Today's teacher was Jinno. Everyone looked at Mikan and the others walked to their seats. Everyone were waiting for Jinno to yell at them, including Sumire. Sumire had an evil grin. She wanted Mikan to feel sorry for making Sumire a no star. Jinno was actually on a meeting. No one, but Sumire and her friends knew about it. Someone, who had the transformation alice transformed into Jinno and yell at Mikan.

The fake Jinno didn't even yell at Mikan. Everyone saw his mouth moving, but no sound came out. The 12 headmasters stood up. Six of them went to the front of the classroom to deal with the fake Jinno. The other six went to where Sumire and her friends were. Mikan took out her cell and called the _real _Jinno, Narumi, and 2 guards. Mikan hung up and glared at Sumire. If looks could kill, Sumire's body would be full of holes and blood everywhere. "My my, Permy. You need to stop making people do something." said Mikan and used her nullification alice and nullified the fake Jinno's alice to caused him to changed back. "Now, Permy. Your friends are now also no stars with you." said Riku. "And I'm pretty sure, they don't want to be friends with you now." said Akito. Kuro and Keiko were holding the boy, until Jinno, Narumi, and the gurads came, so that he wouldn't escape. "If you hate Permy now, stand behind us." said Rika. "And if you still think that Permy didn't do anything wrong, stand next to her. Be honest or else." said Natsume with a huge fireball in his palm.

Everyone in the class went behind Mikan, Riku, Rika, Akito, Natsume, and Hotaru. The only one standing next to Sumire was...no one, but herself. Jinno, Narumi, and the 2 guards came and held Sumire and the boy and waited for Mikan's next order. "These two are now no-stars and anyone else who will mess with me will join these two. Sumire Shoda, your punishment is that you now must sleep in the same attic that I slept in 6 years ago because of you. And I got you back. We will mess the attic up so that you must clean the attic yourself, no help. I will have the guards to watch you. You will have to do the same thing that I had to go through because of you." said Mikan. She turned to the boy. "Tadase Himamori, you are part of Sumire Shoda's plans so you, too, must also be a no-star. Your punishents will be the same as Sumire Shoda's, but you will have half as less as Sumire Shoda since she has betrayed me twice." said Mikan referring to Tadase. "Hai, Sakura-sama." said Tadase and he was carried away to move his stuff to the attic and to return his star.

"**Will Mikan Sakura-sama, Natsume Hyuuga-sama, Riku Takashi-sama, Kukai Hanazono-sama, Hotaru Imai-sama, Ruka Nogi-sama, Rika Sakurano-sama, Akito Utada-sama, Shiro Sakura-sama, Mai Soma-sama, Kuro Hinamori-sama, and Keiko Hikari-sama come to Sakura-sama's office. I repeat will Mikan Sakura-sama, Natsume Hyuuga-sama, Riku Takashi-sama, Kukai Hanazono-sama, Hotaru Imai-sama, Ruka Nogi-sama, Rika Sakurano-sama, Akito Utada-sama, Shiro Sakura-sama, Mai Soma-sama, Kuro Hinamori-sama, and Keiko Hikari-sama come to Sakura-sama's office."** said the PA system.

"Tch." said Riku. "Narumi-sensei, can you stay and make sure the class is working?" asked Mikan. "Hai Mikan-sama." said Narumi. The 12 of them walked to the headmaster's office, which now belongs to Mikan. They met Reo and Yuka sitting on the sofa. "Ohayo Mikan, Shiro, Mai, Riku, Kuro, and Keiko." said Yuka. Yuka turned to the rest and so did Reo. "Hello, Imai, Kuro Neko, Nogi, Kukai, Akito, and Rika." said Reo. "Why are we here, mom?" asked Mikan. "Well, this has something to do with the AAO and being headmaster." said Reo. "Yes, you were supposed to come back to the AAO when you graduate, but I guess it's impossible now that your father gave the role of being the headmaster to you." said Yuka. "Maybe Youichi Hijiri can become headmaster when I leave for AAO?" asked Mikan.

"Yes, but I don't know if he is capable for it, I mean, I don't really know him." said Yuka. "Okay, hold on, I'll try and get him here." said Mikan and she left the office. She said on the speaker. **"May Youichi Hijiri come to the headmaster's office. I repeat may Youichi Hijiri come to the headmaster's office."**

Mikan went back to the office to see Youichi there this time. Mikan gave a smile out to Youichi. "Mikan nee-chan." said Youichi. "Hai?" said Mikan. "I missed you." said Youichi running to Mikan. Youichi was hugging Mikan and crying because he hasn't seen her for 5 years. "Mikan nee-chan!" yelled Youichi over and over again. Everyone smiled seeing that Youichi was able to see Mikan again. Mikan was also crying, seeing how much Youichi grew from a 3 year old to a 9 year old. Mikan was smiling while she was crying.

After a while, Youichi and Mikan calmed down. "I missed you too, Youichi." said Mikan. "Youichi, would you like to take the role of headmaster after I graduate?" asked Mikan. "Why? Are you the headmaster?" asked Youichi. "Hai, but after I graduate I have to go somewhere, so I can't be headmaster." said Mikan. "I don't know what to do." said Youichi. "Well, when you're headmaster, you can do anything, for example, who do you hate the most?" asked Mikan. "Izumi Hitori." said Youichi. "What is his star rank?" asked Mikan. "3 star." said Youichi. Mikan nodded her head as she kept asking Youichi questions. "Okay last question, why do you hate him?" asked Mikan. "He bullies me and says that I'm a ghost since I have the ghost manipulation alice." said Youichi. "Okay, if you were headmaster you can change Izumi's star rank to a no star, like how I did to Permy and Tadase earlier." said Mikan. "Ugly hag?" asked Youichi with his eyes widened. "Okay." said Youichi with an evil grin on his face.

"Okay, it's settled then." said Yuka. "Thank you, Youichi." said Yuka and disappeared with Reo. "Arigato, You-chan." said Mikan giving Youichi a smile. "Mikan nee-chan?" asked Youichi. "Hai?" asked Mikan. "Can I call you mommy?" asked Youichi. Mikan was so happy that she hugged Natsume really tight, tight enough to suffocate him. Mikan stopped hugging Natsume and bent down to Youichi's height. Mikan showed Youichi a smile. "Hai, You-chan." said Mikan putting out her arms knowing that Youichi woud run and hug her. Youichi ran into her arms almost causing Mikan to fall on her back until Natsume caught her. Hotaru took many pictures.

"Hotaru! Give back the pictures!" yelled Mikan. "No. You'll thank me one day." said Hotaru giving Mikan a copy of one of the pictures that tHotaru took. Hotaru was right Mikan was going to thank her. The picture showed Natsume hugigng Mikan with Mikan and Youichi hugging each other. "Hotaru, arigato." said Mikan. "See, I told you were going to thank me." said Hotaru making more copies. "And can I have about 10 more copies?" asked Mikan. "They're 50 rts each, but I'll give it to you for 5 rts each." said Hotaru. "Okay." said Mikan and took out 50 rts and gave it to Hotaru while she gave Mikan 10 copies.

Rika "accidently" pushed Hotaru causing her to fall in Ruka's arms. Akito "accidently" pushed Ruka closer to Hotaru to have Ruka catch Hotaru.

_Click!_

Mikan took Hotaru's camera and took pictures of Hotaru and Ruka holding each other. Hotaru got red and demanded Mikan to stop taking pictures. "No, you'll thank me sooner or later." said Mikan giving Hotaru a copy. In the picture Hotaru was falling, but Ruka managed to dive forward to catch Hotaru. "Arigato, Mikan." said Hotaru. Mikan smiled and stopped taking pictures. "How many copies?" asked Mikan. "I'll do it myself." said Hotaru and took her camera and made 10 copies for herself and 2 copies for Ruka. Mikan took 2 copies before Hotaru was able to grab her camera back. Youichi turned to Natsume and tugged on Natsume's pants. Natsume bent down and scooped Youichi up. "Natsume nii, can I call you daddy?" asked Youichi. "Sure why not?" asked Natsume. Mikan and Natsume smiled. "Yay, now you both are my parents." cheered Youichi. Mikan and Natsume blushed.

Youichi was allowed, by Mikan, that he would be able to sleep in the house and not the dorm rooms. Since they were no rooms left and Youichi didn't want to sleep by himself, Mikan allowed Youichi to sleep on the same bed with her if they slept in Mikan's room. If they were to sleep in Natsume's room, then Youichi would sleep between Natsume and Mikan holding their hands, like a real family would. Mikan and Natsume smiled when Youichi said something. "I love you, mommy and daddy." said Youichi. "We love you, too, Youichi." said Mikan and Natsume and slept holding Youichi in their arms to keep him from danger if danger came during the night.

* * *

I hoped that you are prepared that the ending is coming. Please review.


	14. The Last Last Dance

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 14! I'm going to have this chapter forwards to a year to the last dance.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between good/evil sides_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepathic talks**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura, Mai Soma, Kuro Hinamori, Keiko Hikari, Kukai Hanazono, Riku Takashi, Rika Sakurano, and Akito Utada

* * *

**Chapter 14: **The Last 'Last Dance'

It has been a year since the last 'Last Dance' and since the attack from the AAO. Everyone was getting ready for the last dance. The girls; Mikan, Hotaru, Riku, Mai, Keiko, and Rika, were in Mikan's room getting ready for the Last Dance. Youichi was also in Mikan's room because he wanted Mikan to help him get ready for the Last Dance. The guys; Natsume, Ruka, Kukai, Shiro, Kuro, and Akito, were in Natsume's room getting ready for the Last Dance. Hotaru was fixing Mikan's hair after Mikan had her dress on. Mikan's hair was down with a ribbon on the side of her hair. Youichi had picked the color of Mikan's ribbon since Mikan was having trouble picking the color. Even Hotaru agreed with the color of the ribbon.

(a/n did I ever mention that Hotaru grew her hair longer to shoulder length?)

Mikan was brushing Hotaru's hair when Hotaru suddenly handed a heart locket to Mikan. "Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Hotaru. "Hm, oh, can you help me put it on?" asked Mikan. Mikan and Hotaru switched places so that Hotaru could help Mikan put the locket on. "Did Hyuuga buy this for you?" asked Hotaru. "Yea, he bought when Riku was still in my body." said Mikan recalling the time when Natsume bought the locket for her. Mikan's thoughts were interrupted by Hotaru. "Are you forgetting?" said Hotaru pointing to her hair. "Hai." said Mikan getting off of the chair so Hotaru could sit down. Mikan continued brushing Hotaru's hair when Youichi gave Mikan a headband. Mikan took it and gave Youichi a smile. Youichi smiled back. "Hotaru, do you want this on?" asked Mikan. Hotaru turned around and stared at the headband and finally nodded her head. Mikan put the headband on for Hotaru. (a/n everyone already had their dress on, they just need to do their hair and stuff.)

Hotaru went to a corner of the room and made a sign and put in on the ground. (a/n I have no clue how it could stand on the ground) Mikan and the others read the sign. "Need to fix your hair? Come in and I will help you. Free, exception." When they looked up they saw a chair and Hotaru was going to another side of the room. She stuck the sign on the ground. Mikan and the others read the sign. "I will help you with accessories. Mikan and Youichi will help you." Riku, Rika, Keiko, and Mai stared at Youichi, Mikan, and Hotaru and went crazy. They all went to Hotaru's part of the room. Hotaru had a robot with her and with Mikan. The robot would say "Please form a line." nicely, and then it would have a glint of evil shown in its eyes "Or you will pay Hotaru-sama 50 rts."

Mikan's robot would do the same thing, but it would say Mikan-sama instead. Hotaru was fixing Keiko's hair. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Keiko walked over to Mikan's section. Hotaru was doing Rika's hair. Hotaru put her hair in low pigtails. Rika skipped to Mikan happily. Hotaru was happy that Rika was gone. She was doing Mai's hair. Mai's hair was down in curls. Hotaru was doing Riku's hair and she was glad that Riku was the last person because her hands were sore. Riku's hair was down. Riku walked over to where Mikan was. Hotaru sat down in the chair taking a rest.

Mikan was putting the accessories on while Youichi was picking which accessories will go best with who and gave it to Mikan. Mikan would always give Youichi a smile, proud that he was helping. Youichi was happy that Mikan was smiling so he smiled back. Mikan put one of her ribbons around Keiko's ponytail. Keiko left and met the guys outside and so did Hotaru. Rika had a tiara on her head which only made her look more adorable. Mikan put a headband on Mai's head. She gave Mai some of her bracelets since Mai was going to be her sister-in-law. For Riku, Mikan put her skull necklace on.

Riku, Rika, and Mai went outside. Mikan was helping Youichi get changed. Mikan and Youichi walked out hand in hand like a mother and son would. When the guys saw their girlfriends, they took their girl and hugged them not allowing anyone to see them.

Mikan was wearing a red dress with black high heels. The ribbon she had on was red so it matched with her dress. She was also wearing her heart locket that Natsume bought for her. Only Natsume, Hotaru, Riku, and Youichi noticed it. Hotaru was wearing a light purple dress with white sandals. Her headband was sky blue. Keiko was wearing a dark blue dress with a white ribbon around her ponytail. She was wearing light blue high heels. Riku had a baby pink dress on with the tiara on her head a pink ballet flats. Mai had a silver dress on with a white headband. She had white ballet flats on. Riku had her skull locket on. She had a black dress on with black high heels.

The girls were blushing when their boyfriends were hugging them. The boys noticed what they were doing and had an evil grin on their face. The guys carried their girlfriends to the ball room bridal style. The girls all blushed and buried their faces into the guys' chests to hide their blush. This only made the guys grin wider. The girls were jealous and wished that their boyfriends would do the same to them. And the guys wished that their girlfriends were one of the six girls being carried. The guys carried their girl to the room and went to a part of the room. When the reached the part of the room the guys let their girlfriends down. Narumi came into the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"It is time for the last dance!" yelled Narumi into the microphone. "We have six gentlemen here to name their partner!" said Narumi. "First of, we have Natsume Hyuuga." said Narumi. Natsume walked up to the stage. "And it seems that he names his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura." said Narumi. Mikan was in a stage of shock, but she got over it. She smiled and walked over to the stage. Natsume made a bridge of fire for Mikan to walk on, for effects. Mikan, and her dress, wasn't burned because Mikan's dress was fireproof and she used her nullification alice. Mikan got up the stage and held out her hand to Natsume. Natsume accepted her hand and they both walked down the stage. They stopped at the middle of the room. "Ahem, now we have Ruka Nogi." said Narumi. Ruka went to the stage. Hotaru was eating crab brains so she didn't really listen. "And he names Hotaru Imai." said Narumi. Hotaru dropped her crab brain and glared at Ruka, who was next to her. "Why so mad?" asked Ruka. "You made me dropped my crab brain." said Hotaru. "Then it's more important than me?" asked Ruka pouting. Hotaru smiled and giggled. Ruka offered his hand to Hotaru and she took it. They went to Mikan's and Natsume's left. "Now, it is Shiro Sakura." said Narumi. Shiro walked up to the stage silently so that Mai wouldn't notice that he was gone.

Mai was looking for Shiro with a worried, with sad, look on her face. "And he names Mai Soma." said Narumi. Before Mai was able to register what was happening Mikan teleported Mai to the stage. Shiro smiled and offered his hand. Mai smiled and took it. They walked to the middle of the room, on the right side of Mikan and Natsume. "Now, we have Kukai Hanazono." said Narumi. Kukai went to the stage. Riku was sad, but she didn't show it. She thought that Kukai would pick someone else. "And he names Riku Takashi." said Narumi. Riku, too, was in a state of shock. Kukai was in front of Riku waving his hand in front of her face. That still didn't snap her out of her thoughts, but what Kukai was going to do will. Kukai kissed Riku and she snapped out of her thoughts and was mad at Kukai at first, but she just kissed him back. Kukai broke the kiss and carried Riku, bridal style, across from Mikan and Natsume. "Now the second to last is Akito Utada." said Narumi. Rika knew that Akito would pick her so she went near the stage to get ready. "And he names Sumire Shoda." said Narumi. Rika started crying and was about to run out of the room when Narumi said something. Sumire was really happy so she jumped up and down. "Whoops, someone else chose Sumire Shoda, Akito Utada chooses Rika Sakurano." said Narumi. Rika couldn't hear anything because she was already out of the room. Akito ran after her while his vines would hold her off. Akito caught up with Rika. "Rika? What's wrong?" asked Akito. "You named Permy." said Rika. "You didn't hear Naru after that did you?" asked Akito. Rika stopped crying. "He made a mistake, I named you." said Akito. "Ehh?!" yelled Rika. She turned around to look at Akito, but he kissed her. Rika kissed Akito back and they walked back to the room holding hands, with their fingers laced.

They were across from Hotaru and Ruka. "Now, for the last one. He is Kuro Hinamori." said Narumi. Kuro walked to the stage with an annoyed face because his fan girls were yelling at him. "And he names Keiko Hikari." said Narumi. Keiko was so exited, she didn't show it, she ran up the stage and into Kuro's arms. They both walked down the stage and was across from Shiro and Mai. Narumi finished with all of the other people who named their partners. "Okay, let the Last Dance start!!" yelled Narumi and the music started. Everyone started dancing. Mikan's head was on Natsume's chest and she was smiling with her eyes closed. Hotaru and Ruka were laughing while they were dancing. Kukai and Riku were dancing silently. Akito and Rika were dancing, well, Akito was. Rika was moving around and spinning a lot. Shiro and Mai were smiling and laughing from time to time. Kuro and Keiko were silent the whole time, but it was too silent that they started laughing and smiling. The 12 of them had the same thoughts _"This is the best last 'Last Dance.'"_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I might not be making chapter 15 tomorrow because I'm going to be at a friend's house, so don't expect chapter 15. Please review.

* * *


	15. The Park, The Surprises, And Who!

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 15. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between good/evil sides_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepathic talks**_

Expect OOCness

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura, Mai Soma, Kuro Hinamori, Keiko Hikari, Riku Takashi, Kukai Hanazono, Rika Sakurano, and Akito Utada.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **The Park, Surprises, And Who?!

A couple days after the Last Dance, Mikan decided that they should go to the park. She told Natsume that there would be a surprise waiting for him. Natsume assumed that the surprise was from Mikan so he said that he would go. Youichi wanted to go play in the park so he said he would go too. Hotaru wanted to build more inventions, but Mikan said there was a surprise waiting for her. Hotaru assumed that it was the loan of rts that she gave Mikan so she just said "Ok." Ruka wanted to to feed the animals, but Mikan said "Ruka, there would be a couple of surprises for you." Ruka wondered what it was, so he decided to come. Shiro and Mai knew what the surprise was, so they said that they would go so that they can blindfold them all and lead them to their surprise. Rika wanted to play in the park with Akito and so did Akito, so they said that they would go. Kuro and Keiko said that they will go to help Shiro and Mai with the blindfolding part. Riku and Kukai said that they will go to help with the surprises. They all went to the park. What Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Hotaru, and Ruka didn't know was that there was also a surprise waiting for Mikan.

They all walked to the park like a married couple, especially Youichi, Mikan, and Natsume. Some people thought that they were married. But the people didn't even noticed that they were wearing the academy's uniforms. Only the most observant ones were able to noticed. Before they reached the park, Shiro and Mai blindfolded Natsume and led him to his surprise. Keiko blindfolded Hotaru and took her to her surprise. Kuro blinfolded Ruka and took him to his surprise. Riku, Kukai, and Mikan led their surprises to a spot where their owners would come.

When Natsume, Shiro, and Mai got to Natsume's surprise, they took the blindfold off. Natsume saw his dad with Mikan standing next to him. Mikan gave Natsume a smile and said "Natsume, this is your dad." Mikan stepped out of the way so that Natsume and his dad could have a father-to-son talk with each other. "How are you, Natsume?" asked Mr. Hyuuga. "Fine." said Natsume. "Where's Aoi?" asked Natsume. "Oh, Aoi-chan, she's right here." said Mikan. Natsume noticed a little girl behind Mikan. Mikan bent down and picked the girl up. The girl seems to be scared, or nervous, around Natsume. "Natsume, this is your little sister, Aoi." said Mikan. Natsume was speechless. He knew, from Persona, that Aoi was kidnapped by the AAO. "How did you-" Natsume was cut off by Mikan. "I went to the AAO to get her back for you." said Mikan. "She slept in my room while Youichi slept in your room." added Mikan. Natsume recalled having to see Mikan with bandages all over her body and when she slept in her room.

"Look Aoi-chan. It's your onii-san, Natsume." said Mikan. "O-Onii-chan?" said Aoi. "Aoi." said Natsume. Aoi was stuggling to get out of Mikan's arms. Mikan let Aoi go down and Aoi ran into Natsume's arms. "Onii-chan!" said Aoi happily.

**Mikan's POV**

"Look Aoi-chan. It's your onii-san, Natsume." I said trying to convince Aoi that Natsume was her brother."O-Onii-san?" I heard Aoi said. "Aoi." said Natsume. It sounded like he was welcoming her back home. I let Aoi-chan down because she was trying to get out of my arms then into Natsume's arms. "Onii-chan!" yelled Aoi. _"Natsume, you should be glad that I went to get Aoi from the AAO. I had to disguised myself as you to be able to make the AAO to think that I was you. I even had to trick my mother and she fell for it."_ I thought.

**End POV**

Flashbacks

_Mikan was outisde the AAO. She had used Hotaru's invention, presense changer. She changed her presense to Natsume's presense. Mikan used her illusion alice to have herself look like Natsume. She walked into the building waiting for an attack, but nothing came. Mikan kept my guard up. "My, why isn't it Kuro Neko." said Reo. Mikan had a fireball in her hands and put all the members that didn't run away from her on fire. It was as if the ones that ran away knew that it was Mikan, instead of Natsume, and they didn't want the heir to kill them. "Wretched traitors!" yelled Yuka. Mikan had to fight with Yuka and Reo and she ended getting hurt over and over again. Yuka and Reo got hurt so they retreated. _

_Mikan had deacticated her alice changed Natsume's presense to her presense. Mikan had to drag her body to every room there was that had Aoi inside. She found the room that had Aoi inside. Mikan bent down, but she was in pain so she bit her lip. Mikan put her arms out in front of her. Aoi was scared. She thought that Mikan would hurt her. "Aoi-chan, come here. I won't hurt you." said Mikan. Aoi still wasn't sure. Mikan sighed and took her mask off. "Aoi-chan, come here. I'll take you home." said Mikan with her smile. Aoi figured that Mikan wasn't bad so she walked to Mikan. "O-Onee-chan?" asked Aoi. _

_Mikan smiled. "Let's go home, ne, Aoi-chan?" asked Mikan. Aoi nodded her head. Mikan picked up Aoi and they teleported back to Mikan's room. Mikan used her levitation alice and levitated the aid kit to her and Aoi. "Aoi-chan, do you know how to bandage someone?" asked Mikan. Aoi nodded her head. "Good. Do you think maybe you can help me bandage myself?" asked Mikan. Aoi nodded her head again and helped Mikan bandaged herself. While Aoi was bandaging Mikan, Mikan heard sniffles from Aoi. "Aoi-chan? What's wrong?" asked Mikan. "Onee-chan's hurt because of me. Because Onee-chan had to come to get me." said Aoi. "It's okay, Aoi-chan. You don't have to cry about it." said Mikan wiping Aoi's tears. Mikan put her pj's on and gave Aoi a nighgown that doesn't fit Mikan anymore. Mikan heard a knock on her door and made Aoi invisible. Mikan opened the door. She saw Natsume and Youichi at the door. "Mikan, aren't you going to sleep in my room?" asked Natsume. "Sorry, Natsume, not today and Youichi you can sleep in Natsume's room for a change." said Mikan and closed the door. "let's sleep, ne, Aoi-chan?" asked Mikan. Aoi nodded her head and went to bed. _

End Flashbacks

When Keiko and Hotaru reached their destination, Keiko tok the blindfold off of Hotaru. Hotaru's eyes were widened. She saw her parents. "Mom, Dad." said Hotaru. They all had a family hug. When Kuro and Ruka reached their destination, Kuro took Ruka's blindfold off. Ruka saw his dad and Hotaru with her parents next to his dad. "Ruka." said Mr. Nogi. "Dad." said Ruka. Mr. Nogi's face hardened. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" asked Mr. Nogi. "I didn't want you to be mad at me." said Ruka. "Well, if it was an Imai, I wouldn't be." said Mr. Nogi. "Huh?" said Ruka. "Well, you're both engaged since before you two were born. You see, the Imai's and myself were good friends. We promised that you too would marry and merge our companies." said Mr. Nogi. "Oh, ok. I'm glad I get to marry Hotaru." said Ruka smiling. Hotaru couldn't help, but smile with him.

Riku and Kukai blindfolded Mikan from behind and took her to a certain place in the park. Everyone there was curious, so they followed Riku, Kukai, and Mikan. "What's going on?" asked Mikan. Riku and Kukai stopped Mikan from walking any farther. They took Mikan's blindfold off. Mikan saw her grandpa and Yuka. Mikan was crying, but then she stopped crying. "Isn't Jii-chan dead?" asked Mikan. "How could be so mean, Mikan?" asked Jii-chan. "I even came to see you." said Jii-chan. "This is your grandpa's spirit." said Yuka. "Oh." said Mikan nodding her head. They all had a hug, well, Mikan and Yuka did. Jii-chan, kinda, floated through them.

Everyone had a good time with their families and they introduced each other and stuff. Rika, Akito, and Youichi were having so much fun that Youichi invited Aoi to play with them. At first, Aoi hesitanted, but then she agreeed. Aoi and Youichi were playing for a long time. They were both rubbing their eyes and walked to Mikan. "Mommy, I'm sleepy." said Youichi. "Onee-chan, I'm sleepy, too." said Aoi. Mikan smiled. "Hai, let's go home." said Mikan and turned to Mr. Hyuuga. "Mr. Hyuuga, is it okay for Aoi-chan to enroll in Gakuen Alice for she has the fire alice?" asked Mikan. "Sure, it seems that she has taken the liking to you." said Mr. Hyuuga. Aoi was already asleep in Mikan's arms and was getting deeper and deeper into Mikan's arms for warmth. Mikan smiled. Youichi was doing the same thing to Natsume in his arms. "Well, goodbye." said Mikan and they all disappeared. Mikan telported them back to the house. They all went to their rooms to sleep.

Mikan, Aoi, Youichi, and Natsume slept in Natsume's room. Aoi and Youichi slept in the middle of the bed with Mikan and Natsume on either side. Natsume and Mikan put their arms around Youichi and Mai to keep them warm. "I love you, Mommy, Daddy." said Youichi unconsciously. "I love you, Onee-chan, Onii-chan." said Aoi unconsciously. Mikan and Natsume smiled. "We love you too, Youichi, Aoi-chan." said Mikan. Natsume and Mikan fell asleep. Youichi and Aoi opened their eyes and turned to each other and smiled. "Good night, Youichi." said Aoi. "Good night, Aoi." said Youichi. They both went to sleep.

* * *

I am finished with chapter 15. Please review.


	16. Vacation At The Beach

**Mikan's Return**

I am really sorry that I didn't update chapter 15 earlier. Well, here is chapter 16. Please read.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-talks between good/evil sides_

_**Italics Underlined Bold-telepathic talks**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura, Mai Soma, Kuro Hinamori, Keiko Hikari, Riku Takashi, Kukai Hanazono, Rika Sakurano, Akito Utada, Black Rose, Red Death, Deep Blue, Deep Black, Tornado, and Tsunami.

* * *

**Chapter 16: **Vacation At The Beach

The elementary students in class B were waiting for their teacher to arrive. After a while, the teacher came inside with Mikan. "Ohayo, class." said Narumi. "Ohayo, sensei." said the class. "Today, we have a visitor from the high school section, Mikan Sakura. She is also the headmaster, please welcome her." said Narumi. "Ohayo, Sakura-sama." said the class, except for Youichi. "Ohayo, Mommy." said Youichi. Everyone gasped and turned to Youichi. Mikan smiled and said "Ohayo, You-chan." "Well, class, we have a new student." said Narumi. "Actually, she was kidnapped by the AAO and she has returned." said Mikan. Mikan turned around and bent down. Youichi noticed that someone was behind Mikan and smiled, but no one could see it, except Mikan saw it. Mikan picked up the girl that was behind her.

"Introduce yourself, Aoi-chan." said Mikan to Aoi. Aoi nodded her head. "My name is Aoi Hyuuga. I have the alice of fire. My older brother is in the high school section, Natsume Hyuuga. And onee-chan and onii-chan are going out. I am under the care of onee-chan." said Aoi. "Any questions for Aoi-chan?" asked Mikan. About 5 hands were raised. "Yes?" asked Mikan. "What is her star rank?" asked a boy. "Well, considering that her alice is a lot like Natsume's...she's going to be a 3 star." said Mikan. "What type is she going to be in?" asked a girl. "Well, since Natsume is in dangerous type, Aoi-chan is going to be in dangerous ability class, but I'm going to be her trainer." said Mikan. "Now who wants to be her partner?" asked Narumi. All the boys and girls hands were raised. Youichi's hand was the highest. Mikan and Aoi had a little talk about who Aoi's partner should be. "Okay, Narumi-sensei. We've decided on her partner." said Mikan. "Who is it?" asked Narumi. Both Mikan and Aoi had a smile on their faces. "Youichi-kun/You-chan!" said both Mikan and Aoi. Everyone's hands, except for Youichi, fell down.

Youichi was jumping up and down. "Yes!" yelled Youichi. "Well, adieu." said Narumi and waltzed out of the classroom. "Now then, You-chan, Aoi-chan. Do you both want to come with me to class and go to the beach with us this week?" asked Mikan. "Hai!" yelled Youichi and Aoi. Youichi ran down the aisles and into Mikan's arms. Before Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi left the classroom, everyone started going crazy and threw stuff at the sub. "Oh, and class, you should respect your teachers, or I'll have to give you all punishments." said Mikan. The class started studying and stopped throwing papers at the sub.

Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi ran to the classroom because Mikan was late. Mikan slammed the door open and that woke up some of the class. It was Jinno teaching the class. Jinno turned to Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi. "Why are you late to class, Sakura?" asked Jinno. "My my, Jinno, you should respect me. I could fire you anytime I want to, you know. And it looks like most of the class was sleeping before I came." said Mikan. Jinno looked around the class and saw a few students flipping through pages to find where they were at. "I'm sorry, Sakura-sama." grunted Jinno. "I can't hear you." said Youichi. Aoi got the point of what Mikan and Youichi were doing. She knew that everyone didn't like Jinno. "I'm sorry, Sakura-sama." growled Jinno. "Say it more nicely." said Mikan. "I'm sorry, Sakura-sama." said Jinno. "Onee-chan, I can't hear him." said Aoi. Jinno got mad and yelled. "I SAID I'M SORRY, SAKURA-SAMA!!" yelled Jinno. "Sheesh, you didn't have to yell." said Mikan plugging Youichi's and Aoi's ears.

"Why you-" Jinno wasn't able to finish what he was going to say because Narumi popped into class. "Jin-Jin, you know you aren't allowed to disrespect Mikan-chan and the others." said Narumi. "So are you." said Jinno. "I gave him permissions to act normal around me and the others." said Mikan. Narumi smiled, but then it disappeared when Jinno pointed his wand at Narumi. Narumi hid behind Mikan. "Mikan-chan, help me." said Narumi. Jinno was about to use his alice when Mikan used her nullification alice. "Jinno, meet me in the headmaster's office later." said Mikan. Jinno lowered his wand and walked out of the classroom. "You should be lucky Sakura was here." said Jinno to Narumi. "Respect me Jinno." said Mikan. Narumi went to the front of the classroom. "Don't ever do that to your teachers, class." said Narumi smiling. Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi went to their seats. Youichi was on Natsume's lap and Aoi was on Mikan's lap.

"Class, since we have only 2 weeks left until you graduate Gakuen Alice, we are going to the beach for one week." said Narumi. Everyone yelled and jumped in their seats. Mikan used her nullification alice in case the students would use their alice by overexitement. Natsume plugged Youichi's ears while Mikan plugged Aoi's ears. Aoi and Youichi didn't hear anything and they were glad because some of the students were cursing. Mikan used her levitation alice and put them all back into their seats. "Anyways, you have 3 hours to pack and then we will meet back here at the classroom. Everyone, but Mikan, Youichi, Aoi, Natsume, and the 10 other people, ran out of the classroom and into their rooms to pack. Mikan telported the 14 of them to their house to pack. Everyone had finished packing and one by one they met up at the classroom. Mikan and the others were the first ones there because Mikan used her teleportation alice and teleported them to the classroom.

When everyone got there, Narumi leaded them to the bus. Narumi said that it was a 7 hour ride so they should sleep or something. The bus seats went like this:

Mikan, Aoi, Youichi, and Natsume; Ruka and Hotaru

Rika and Akito; Shiro and Mai

Riku and Kukai; Kuro and Keiko

Anna and Koko; Yuu and Nonoko

And so forth. Narumi made the arrangements like it was a match-making game. Of course, Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, and Aoi chose to sit with each other. Aoi was sitting on Mikan's lap looking out the window. Youichi was on Natsume's lap reading the manga with Natsume. Aoi fell asleep because the scenes from outside the bus was getting Aoi sleepy. Aoi fell asleep on Mikan's lap and Mikan smiled. Natsume noticed that Youichi fell asleep and smiled. Mikan noticed Natsume smile and was going to say something, but decided not to since she might wake up everyone else.

Mikan unconsciously fell asleep on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume felt something, or someone, heavy on him and saw that Mikan was sleeping on him. Natsume smiled and put his manga away. He slipped his arm around Mikan, Aoi, and Youichi making it look like Natsume was hugging them. Natsume put his head down on Mikan's head and fell asleep. When Hotaru was certain that Natsume was fully asleep, she started taking pictures of them sleeping. She was interrupted when she felt someone on her lap. She looked down only to find Ruka sleeping. Hotaru smiled and put her camera away. She started stroking Ruka's head and fell asleep. Ruka opened his eyes and smiled. _"I'm glad she's not taking anymore pictures." _thought Ruka and fell asleep it was either that everyone else fell asleep on each other or that they were hugging each other. When everyone was asleep, Narumi smiled and took out his camera. Narumi took pictures of everyone and was happy that he played match-maker. Although, some of them are already couples.

**7 Hours Later...**

They bus suddenly stop that Mikan, Aoi, and Youichi almost flew off their seat. Luckily, Natsume caught them in time before they hit the chair in front of them. Everyone went out of the bus waiting for Narumi to say the rest. "Okay, there will be at least 4 people in each cabin, but in Mikan-chan's cabin they are allowed to have 6 people in." said Narumi. Jinno took out a board and put it behind Narumi. Narumi told everyone who they will be sleeping with and which cabin they'll be sleeping in.

Cabin #1-Natsume, Mikan, Youichi, Aoi, Riku, and Kukai

Cabin #2-Hotaru, Ruka, Rika, and Akito

Cabin #3-Shiro, Mai, Kuro, and Keiko

Cabin #4-Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, and Anna

And so on Narumi told everyone. They all went to their cabins and found only two beds in the cabins. They all ran to find Narumi until Mikan told them not to. "We have to sleep on the bed with someone else. For example, Yuu and Nonoko have to sleep on the same bed along with Koko and Anna on the other bed." said Mikan and Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, and Anna blushed. Everyone nodded their heads and went back to their cabins only to find a copy of themselves sleeping with the person they sat next on the bus and other people, too. Mikan and Natsume smiled. Mikan teleported her album to the cabin and put the pictures in her album and teleported the album back into a safe place in her room.

**Day 1, 2, 3...**

All Youichi and Aoi wanted to do was play in the ocean, but Mikan wouldn't let them because they could get washed by the currents so she had to play in the water with them. They were having so much fun, they didn't even realize that everyone was staring at them. They even forgot about Natsume. Natsume was getting irritated so he tried setting Mikan's hair on fire, but he couldn't because she would always go underneath the water as if she knew that Natsume was going to burn her hair.

**Day 4...**

On the fourth day, Mikan, Natsume, Aoi, and Youichi went shopping. Mikan was staring at a matching necklace. Both necklace had either sides of a heart. Aoi was staring at a fire emblem. Natsume and Youichi noticed Mikan and Aoi staring at the necklaces and they both had the same thought. They entered the store without Mikan and Aoi noticing. "How much is this?" asked Natsume pointing to the matching necklace. "Oh, it's 1000rts, but I would give it to you for 500 rts." said the clerk. "I'll take it." said Natsume. The clerk took the necklace out. "Can you carve Natsume on one side and Mikan on the other side?" asked Natsume. "Yes, one moment sir." said the clerk. The clerk came out and put the necklace in a black box and gave it to Natsume. Natsume took the box and put it safely in his pocket. "Mister, how much is this?" asked Youichi referring to the fire emblem. "Ah, it's 1500 rts, but I'll give it to you for 900 rts." said the clerk. Youichi frowned and turned to Natsume. "Okay, I'll pay it for you." said Natsume. Natsume gave the clerk 1000 rts. The clerk took the fire emblem out. "Can you carve YxA on the back?" asked Youichi. "Yes, please wait a moment." said the clerk. Natsume turned to Youichi. "You like my sister, don't you?" asked Natsume. Youichi blushed and nodded his head. Natsume smirked. "Don't do the same thing I did. It'll take longer for you to get her." said Natsume. "Hai." said Youichi. The clerk came back with the fire emblem in a red box and gave it to Youichi. Youichi took the box and put in safely in his pocket.

Natsume and Youichi came out silently. The 4 of them went back to their cabins, but before they were about to go inside, Natsume and Youichi stopped them. Natsume took out the box and gave it to Mikan. Mikan opened it and tears started to fall. "Natsume, arigato." said Mikan and hugged Natsume. Mikan took out the side with Natsume's name carved on it and wore it. She gave Natsume the side with her name carved on it. Natsume wore it, too, and hugged Mikan back. They watched Youichi and Aoi. Youichi took the box out and gave it to Aoi. Aoi took it and opened it. Aoi was smiling, and was so happy, that tears were falling. Aoi jumped into Youichi and hugged him. The jump caused Youichi to catch Aoi, but they both fell on the ground with Youichi on the ground and Aoi on top of him. It was kind of an awkward position. "Read the back." said Youichi. Aoi read the back of the fire emblem. "YxA." said Aoi and blushed. Youichi blushed and looked the other way. "I love you, too, Youichi." said Aoi. Youichi turned to Aoi and smiled.

They both stood up. Youichi helped Aoi put the fire emblem on. They walked to their cabin holding hands while Mikan was hugging Natsume's arm and they walked to the cabin, too. They all went to sleep with Youichi and Aoi hugging each other. Mikan and Natsume smiled, happy that everything worked out with Youichi and Aoi. "I love you, Youichi/Aoi." said both Youichi and Aoi at the same time, unconsciously. Mikan and Natsume smiled wider and said "Don't forget we also love you." and they all went to sleep.

**Day 5...**

There was a meeting outside the cabins so all the students were outside the cabins waiting for Narumi and the other teachers. Narumi and the other teachers appeared with Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi. "Okay, tomorrow there will be a person who will singing for us since tomorrow will be the last day we will stay here." said Narumi. "So today, we will be holding auditions." said Youichi. "But I won't be the judge so I will have Narumi take my place for judging." said Mikan. "And you can't use your voice alice to cheat. Onee-chan will put her alice stone everywhere so that you won't cheat." said Aoi. "The auditions will be held in the teacher's cabin." said Youichi. "Dismissed." said both Mikan and Aoi.

All the girls, except Hotaru, Rika, Riku, Mai, Keiko, Aoi, and Mikan, ran to the auditions. While her friends were talking, Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi went to the auditions when they weren't noticing them. Mikan used her invisibility alice to have herself, Youichi, and Aoi invisible until they reached the auditions. Mikan used her nullification alice so that Hotaru wouldn't spy on her with her cameras. Mikan used Hotaru's invention, presense hider, and hid hers, Youichi's, and Aoi's presense so that Natsume wouldn't find them. Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi were walking taking their time. They were talking about the auditions.

Aoi signed the audition slips and Youichi was helping her write because the table was to high for them. Mikan set up the stage full of her alice stones. Aoi and Youichi helped by giving the judges(teachers) alice stones so they wouldn't be controlled. Everyone had gone except for Sumire and another person. "Sumire. Why do you want to join this audition?" asked Narumi. "Of course, I want Natsume-sama to notice me. What do you think?" asked Sumire. "Okay, what are you going to be singing?" asked Narumi. "Touch My Body by Mariah Carey." said Sumire. "Okay, begin." said Narumi. Sumire was singing, well, she was mouthing the words. Mikan stopped the music and Sumire didn't even notice. The judges saw that Sumire was mouthing and was going to disqualify her until Mikan got before them. "Permy, you are supposed to sing not mouthing." said Mikan shaking her head. Even Youichi and Aoi were shaking their heads. "Fine." said Sumire. Sumire started singing, but it wasn't really singing. Her voice was really awful. It was so awful that the judges had to cover their ears. Mikan plugged her ears with ear plugs and covered Youichi's and Aoi's ears. Since Mikan only had 2 hands, she covered one of Youichi's and Aoi's ears causing their heads to be next to each other. So they both blushed and Mikan smiled. "Okay, stop!" yelled Jinno. Sumire stopped and everyone was happy, so they gave out a sigh of relief, except for Youichi and Aoi because they were in their own world.

"Did I do well?" asked Sumire. "About that..." said Narumi sweatdropping. "Your voice was awful." said Youichi and Aoi after they came back to reality. Sumire's vein twitched. "Why you!" yelled Sumire and was running toward Youichi and Aoi. Aoi got scared and hugged Youichi's arm. Youichi was happy, but he was also scared. Mikan teleported a pool of water behind them, knowing that her plan would work perfectly. "When I say 2 jump into my arms, okay?" whispered Mikan. Aoi and Youichi nodded their heads. "1." said Mikan. "2." said Mikan and Youichi and Aoi jumped into her arms. Mikan held onto them tightly. "3. Hold on tight." said Mikan and jumped up. Just as Mikan had predicted Sumire couldn't stop running and ended falling into the pool.

"Okay, Mikan-chan. It's your turn." said Narumi. "Hai." said Mikan, taking Aoi and Youichi with her. "Narumi-sensei, is it okay if Aoi and Youichi could sing some of the parts with me?" asked Mikan. "Hm, okay." said Narumi. "What will you be singing?" asked Misaki. "The same thing as Permy, Touch My Body by Mariah Carey." said Mikan. "Okay, go ahead." said Jinno. Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi started singing, but Youichi started first.

_Italics-Aoi_

**Bold-Mikan**

_**Italics Bold-Mikan and Aoi**_

Normal-Youichi

Youichi

MC, uh, uh, uh, In the place to be

_**Mikan and Aoi**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah.**_

_**I know that You've been waiting for it**_

_**I'm waiting too**_

_**In my imagination, I'd be all up on you**_

_**I know you got that fever on me**_

_**Hundred and two**_

_**And boy I know I feel the same**_

_**My temperature's through the roof**_

**Mikan**

**If there's a camera up in here**

**Then it's gonna leave with me**

**When I do **_(When I do)_

**If there's a camera up in here**

**The I'd best not catch this flick**

**On Youtube **_(Youtube)_

**'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag**

**About this secret rendevzous**

**I will hunt you down**

**'Cuz they be all up in my business**

**Like a Wendy Interview**

**But this is private**

**Between you and I**

_**Mikan and Aoi**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Put me on the floor**_

_**Wrestle me around**_

_**Play with me some more**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Throw me on the bed**_

_**I just wanna make you feel**_

_**Like you never did.**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Let me wrap my thighs**_

_**All around your waist**_

_**Just a little taste**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Know you like my curves**_

_**Come on and give me what I deserve**_

_**And touch my body**_

**Mikan**

**Boy you can put me on you**

**Like a brand new white tee**

**I'll hug your body tighter**

**Than my favorite jeans**

**I want you to caress me**

**Like a tropical breeze**

**And float away with you **

**In the Caribbean sea**

**If there's a camera up in here**

**Then it's gonna leave with me**

**When I do **_(When I do)_

**If there's a camera up in here**

**The I'd best not catch this flick**

**On Youtube **_(Youtube)_

**'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag**

**About this secret rendevzous**

**I will hunt you down**

**'Cuz they be all up in my business**

**Like a Wendy Interview**

**But this is private**

**Between you and I**

_**Mikan and Aoi**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Put me on the floor**_

_**Wrestle me around**_

_**Play with me some more**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Throw me on the bed**_

_**I just wanna make you feel**_

_**Like you never did.**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Let me wrap my thighs**_

_**All around your waist**_

_**Just a little taste**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Know you like my curves**_

_**Come on and give me what I deserve**_

_**And touch my body**_

**Mikan**

**I'm a treat you like a teddy bear**

**You won't wanna go nowhere**

**In the life of luxury**

**Baby just turn to me**

**You won't want for nothing boy**_(Nooo)_

**I will give you plenty joy.**

**Mikan **

**Touch my body**

**Put me on the floor**_(Throw me on the floor)_

**Wrestle me around**

**Play with me some more**

**Touch my body**

**Throw me on the bed**

**I just wanna make you feel**

**Like you never did.**

**Touch my body**

**Let me wrap my thighs**_(Let me wrap my thighs, around your waist for just s little taste)_

**All around your waist**

**Just a little taste**

**Touch my body**

**Know you like my curves**_(I know you like it)_

**Come on and give me what I deserve**_(Give me what I deserve babe)_

**And touch my body**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah **_(yeah, yeah)_

**Oh yeah, oh yeah**_(every little way you like to touch my body, baby)_

**Touch my body **_(yeah Yeah ooh ooh baby... oh, oh, ooh, ooh, baby )_

**Touch my body **_(uh uh ooh ooh ooh)_

**Touch my body **_(come on Give me what I deserve... oh)_

Mikan, Aoi, and Youichi looked at the judges. They all had a look that made it look like Mikan, Aoi, and Youichi won. "Ano, Sensei tachi." said Aoi. "Hm?" said Narumi. "Did we pass?" asked Youichi. "Yup." said Narumi with a smile. Mikan, Aoi, and Youichi were jumping up and down. "Okay, Sakura-sama, Hijiri, and Hyuuga, you are to get a night's rest, pick your outfit, and we have given you your own cabin just for tonight, so that no one bothers you." said Jinno giving Mikan a key to Cabin #0. "Arigato, sensei tachi." said Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi bowing down to the teachers. They got off the stage and went to Natsume and told him that they were going to sleep somewhere else tonight and told him not to bother them. Then they went to their cabin. They picked out their outfit for the next day and went to sleep.

**Day 7...**

Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi woke up. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They ate breakfast and changed into their outfit. They had a robe-cape thingie to hide their outfits so that no one would notice. Mikan teleported the 3 of them to the stage. Narumi came up to the stage with the microphone. "How was the trip so far?" asked Narumi. Everyone was screaming. "I can't hear you." said Narumi. And everyone screamed louder. "Okay, for the person who is singing for us today is Mikan Sakura, Aoi Hyuuga, and Youichi Hijiri." said Narumi. Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi came out with headphones with the small microphone thingie on their heads. They took off their robe-cape and it flew behind them. Mikan was wearing a black strapless shirt that reached above her belly button. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a white belt dangling. She was wearing red high heels. And she was wearing Natsume's side of the necklace. Only Natsume was able to see it. Aoi was wearing red shorts and a black tanktop. She was wearing the fire emblem that Youichi got for her. She was wearing white sandals. Youichi was wearing a black shirt with red printing saying "Leave me alone. I'm with her." with an arrow. Youichi was wearing black shorts, the ones for boys, in case you might not understand. Youichi was wearing black sneakers

"Okay, how are you minna?!" yelled Mikan. "Fine!" yelled the audience. "I can't hear you!" said Youichi and Aoi. "FINE!!" yelled the audience louder. "Alright, we'll be singing a song didicated to our special someone." said Mikan. "It's called Touch my body." said Aoi and Youichi.

**-i would listen to the music while reading because that's what I did when I was typing it down-**

The music started playing and Youichi was about to start it off.

Youichi

MC, uh, uh, uh, In the place to be

_**Mikan and Aoi**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah.**_

_**I know that You've been waiting for it**_

_**I'm waiting too**_

_**In my imagination, I'd be all up on you**_

_**I know you got that fever on me**_

_**Hundred and two**_

_**And boy I know I feel the same**_

_**My temperature's through the roof**_

**Mikan**

**If there's a camera up in here**

**Then it's gonna leave with me**

**When I do **_(When I do)_

**If there's a camera up in here**

**The I'd best not catch this flick**

**On Youtube **_(Youtube)_

**'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag**

**About this secret rendevzous**

**I will hunt you down**

**'Cuz they be all up in my business**

**Like a Wendy Interview**

**But this is private**

**Between you and I**

_**Mikan and Aoi**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Put me on the floor**_

_**Wrestle me around**_

_**Play with me some more**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Throw me on the bed**_

_**I just wanna make you feel**_

_**Like you never did.**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Let me wrap my thighs**_

_**All around your waist**_

_**Just a little taste**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Know you like my curves**_

_**Come on and give me what I deserve**_

_**And touch my body**_

**Mikan**

**Boy you can put me on you**

**Like a brand new white tee**

**I'll hug your body tighter**

**Than my favorite jeans**

**I want you to caress me**

**Like a tropical breeze**

**And float away with you **

**In the Caribbean sea**

**If there's a camera up in here**

**Then it's gonna leave with me**

**When I do **_(When I do)_

**If there's a camera up in here**

**The I'd best not catch this flick**

**On Youtube **_(Youtube)_

**'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag**

**About this secret rendevzous**

**I will hunt you down**

**'Cuz they be all up in my business**

**Like a Wendy Interview**

**But this is private**

**Between you and I**

_**Mikan and Aoi**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Put me on the floor**_

_**Wrestle me around**_

_**Play with me some more**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Throw me on the bed**_

_**I just wanna make you feel**_

_**Like you never did.**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Let me wrap my thighs**_

_**All around your waist**_

_**Just a little taste**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Know you like my curves**_

_**Come on and give me what I deserve**_

_**And touch my body**_

Mikan, Aoi, and Youichi closed their eyes and continued singing.

**Mikan**

**I'm a treat you like a teddy bear**

**You won't wanna go nowhere**

**In the life of luxury**

**Baby just turn to me**

**You won't want for nothing boy**_(Nooo)_

**I will give you plenty joy.**

**Mikan **

**Touch my body**

**Put me on the floor**_(Throw me on the floor)_

**Wrestle me around**

**Play with me some more**

**Touch my body**

**Throw me on the bed**

**I just wanna make you feel**

**Like you never did.**

**Touch my body**

**Let me wrap my thighs**_(Let me wrap my thighs, around your waist for just s little taste)_

**All around your waist**

**Just a little taste**

**Touch my body**

**Know you like my curves**_(I know you like it)_

**Come on and give me what I deserve**_(Give me what I deserve babe)_

**And touch my body**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah **_(yeah, yeah)_

**Oh yeah, oh yeah**_(every little way you like to touch my body, baby)_

**Touch my body **_(yeah Yeah ooh ooh baby... oh, oh, ooh, ooh, baby )_

**Touch my body **_(uh uh ooh ooh ooh)_

Touch my body _(come on Give me what I deserve... oh)_

At the end of the song, Mikan, Aoi, and Youichi opened their eyes and gave out a smile. "Now who know who Aoi's and Youichi's special someone is?" asked Mikan. Youichi and Aoi blushed. Everyone was guessing, but their answers were wrong. "Okay, let's ask them ourselves." said Mikan. She wanted Aoi and Youichi to be happy and no one to flirt with Aoi or Youichi when they're older. "A-Aoi." said Youichi. "You know we can't hear you, You-chan." said Mikan. "I love Aoi." said Youichi louder. Youichi blushed and turned to Aoi afraid that she'll reject him. "And you Aoi-chan." said Mikan. "I love Youichi, too." said Aoi with a smile.

Aoi and Youichi smiled at each other and turned to Mikan. "Who wants to know who Onee-chan's special someone is?" said Aoi. Mikan's face has lost its color and her mouth was wide open. She looked at the audience and saw that everyone wanted to know who it was. "N-Natsu-kun." said Mikan. The audience were confused. They wondered who Natsu-kun was, but one person did. "Would the owner of this name come up to the stage?" asked Youichi. Everyone made way for whomever it was to go on stage and they saw Natsume going up the stage with a smile on his face. Some thought it was a smirk, but Mikan, Ruka, himself, Aoi, and Youichi knew that Natsume was smiling.

Natsume went up the stage and dropped on one knee. He took out a box, opened it, and held Mikan's hand. "Mikan Sakura, would you like to never be seperated from me and marry me after we graduate?" asked Natsume. "Yes." said Mikan. Natsume slipped the ring on Mikan's finger and before Natsume was able to get up Mikan jumped into Natsume's arms. Some students were jealous that they were getting married, some wished the same thing would happened to them, but most of them wished that they have a good time together.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the part when Natsume proposed to Mikan. :D. Please review.


	17. Kae Alcala

**Mikan's Return**

Hello everyone! I'm back from my cruise trip and I had lots of fun! And I have more ideas for later chapters!

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Shiro Sakura, Mai Soma, Kukai Hanazono, Riku Takashi, Akito Utada, Rika Sakurano, Kuro Hinamori, and Keiko Hikari

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Kae Alcala

After Natsume had proposed to Mikan, there were papers everywhere. On the headlines said "Natsume Hyuuga Proposed to Mikan Sakura". Mikan's and Natsume's fan boys and fan girls were jealous. Mikan's fan boys wanted to proposed to Mikan and they ended up fighting with each other and Natsume. And, of course, Natsume always won. Natsume's fan girls wanted Natsume to proposed to them instead of Mikan. Anyways, back to our story, everyone were in class waiting for Narumi to get to class.

Mikan and Natsume were sitting next to each other waiting for Narumi to come. Mikan was in Natsume's arms while Natsume glared at everyone who was looking at them. Narumi waltzed into the classroom. "Ohayo, minna!" said Narumi. "Ohayo, sensei!" said the class except for Natsume, Hotaru, Kuro, Keiko, and Riku. "Well, we have a new student here in Gakuen Alice." said Narumi. Everyone started talking about why there was a new student when they were about to graduate. "Yes, you all may be wondering why there is a new student when you are graduating, but has been in Gakuen Alice a while after Mikan got here." said Narumi. Everyone started talking louder about why there never met her. "She has been training, so today is her first day to class." said Narumi and the student came in. The girl had raven hair and green eyes. Mikan looked to the front of the class and her eyes were wide and so were Hotaru's.

Ruka and Natsume looked at the classroom and wondered why Mikan and Hotaru were surprised. "Mikan? What's wrong?" asked Natsume. Mikan still didn't budge. "Hotaru?" asked Ruka. Even Hotaru didn't even move. "Hello, my name is Kae Alcala. I have the alice of silver. I'm a special star and in the special ability class." said Kae. Kae looked at Mikan and Hotaru and smiled. Mikan and Hotaru got over their shock and also smiled. "Questions?" asked Narumi. "Okay, she doesn't need a partner since she knows her ways around the school." said Narumi and waltzed out of the classroom. Mikan waved her hand at Kae. "Kae! Your seat is over here!" said Mikan pointing to the seat next to Natsume. Kae walked over to where her seat was and sat next to Natsume. When she was about to turn to talk to Mikan, something, or someone, was blocking her view. And that someone was Sumire.

"Hey, who do you think you are? Sitting next to Natsume-sama like that?" said Sumire. Kae was about to open her mouth to say something, but Mikan beat her to it. "Permy, you should apologize now." said Mikan. "Or what?" said Sumire. "I'll have Persona punish you." said Mikan bluntly. Everyone, but Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Rika, Akito, Shiro, Mai, Riku, Kukai, Kuro, and Keiko, turned to Mikan, Kae, and Sumire.

"Yea, like you could make him." said Sumire. "Actually, she could. She's the headmaster and is Persona's little sister." said Hotaru. "You didn't have to tell them that." wailed Mikan. "Shoda probably won't understand." said Hotaru. "You have a point there." said Mikan. "Anyways, you should apologize." said Mikan. "No." said Sumire and walked out of the classroom. "Don't worry about her." said Mikan. "Okay, I won't. And thank you Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan." said Kae. "I told you not to call me that anymore." said Hotaru. "But it's a habit now." said Kae. "Fine." said Hotaru. "Mikan?" said Natsume. "Hotaru?" said Ruka. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you." said Mikan. "Natsume, this is Kae Alcala, my childhood friend, besides Hotaru." said Mikan. "Then does that mean Kae is also Hotaru's childhood friend?" asked Ruka. Hotaru nodded her head annoyingly.

"And this is Ruka." said Mikan. "Natsume-kun, is it okay if I go and talk with Kae somewhere else?" asked Mikan. "Sure." said Natsume. "Ruka-pyon, can Hotaru come with us, too?" asked Mikan. "hm, yea. But bring her back to my room." said Ruka. Mikan and Kae left to find a place to talk at while they were dragging Hotaru. They found a place to talk and they talked there. There were laughing, smiling, and crying back to their childhood memories.

Kae left to her room while Mikan and Hotaru went back to their house. Just as Mikan promised to Ruka, she returned Hotaru back to him in his room. Mikan went to sleep in Natsume's room with Aoi and Youichi in between them. Everyone was happy, but Mikan was the happiest out of all of them because she was happy to see Kae again.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but please spare me. Thank you kae1523mae for allowing me to have you in my story. Please review.


	18. Graduation

**Mikan's Return**

Here is chapter 18. I'm going to make up for the week that I missed. The story is coming to a close.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or Kae Alcala, at least I don't think I do, but I do own Shiro Sakura, Mai Soma, Kuro Hinamori, Keiko Hikari, Rika Sakurano, Akito Utada, Riku Takashi, and Kukai Hanazono.

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Graduation

Mikan, Hotaru, and Kae have been talking with each other lately, but now they must be separated again. **"Can Mikan Sakura come to the teacher's lounge? I repeat may Mikan Sakura come to the teacher's lounge." **went the PA system. Mikan went to the teacher's lounge only to find Narumi there. "Narumi-sensei, what do you want?" asked Mikan. "Do you remember the talent show?" asked Narumi. Mikan nodded her head. "Well, that was to see who would sing for the graduation." said Narumi. Mikan nodded her head, but stopped midway. "You mean I have to sing for the graduation too?" asked Mikan. "Yes." said Narumi. "Now go pick a song to sing and practice." said Narumi pushing Mikan out of the room.

Mikan was out at the Northern Woods waiting for Persona to come. "Your mission is to erase mother's memories of ever having us as her children, but you need to keep her memories safe." said Persona. Mikan nodded her head and went to the AAO. The AAO didn't know that Mikan, no I mean Black Rose, was coming to erase Yuka's memories. Mikan teleported herself and Yuka to another room. Mikan took off her mask and put her hand on Yuka's head. Mikan was erasing Yuka's memories of ever having Mikan and Persona as her children and turned them into a heart locket, so that every time she opened it the memories would start playing like a video. Mikan was crying and was about to fall on her knees. "Mom, I'm **cries** sorry, but **cries** I must erase your **cries** memories of me and Persona **cries**." said Mikan between her cries. Yuka fell on the floor unconscious and Mikan was on her knees hugging the locket to her heart, while she was crying. She unconsciously teleported herself to her room still crying. When Natsume knocked on the door, she told him that she wants to sleep in her room that night.

The next day was the day they were all graduating. All the high school students, but Mikan, went to the ball room for their graduation ceremony. Mikan put her outfit on and teleported to the back of the stage. Narumi gave Mikan a headphone with a speaker by her mouth. Narumi went to the stage. "Is everyone excited to leave?!" yelled Narumi. Everyone cheered. "We have someone singing for us for graduation." said Narumi and left the stage. Mikan entered the stage with her locket from Natsume and the locket with memories inside it. Mikan was wearing a red dress. "Is everyone ready?" asked Mikan. Everyone cheered. "Okay, this song is for us!" said Mikan and she started singing.

I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make.

_Chorus:_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

_Chorus:_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

_Chorus:_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na.

Mikan finished singing and looked at the students with a smile. They all shouted for more. Mikan gave a bigger smile and said "This is dedicated to my special someone." and started singing again.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah._

_I know that You've been waiting for it_

_I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination, I'd be all up on you_

_I know you got that fever on me_

_Hundred and two_

_And boy I know I feel the same_

_My temperature's through the roof_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gonna leave with me_

_When I do (When I do)_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_The I'd best not catch this flick_

_On Youtube (Youtune)_

_'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag_

_About this secret rendevzous_

_I will hunt you down_

_'Cuz they be all up in my business_

_Like a Wendy Interview_

_But this is private_

_Between you and I_

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you like my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body_

_Boy you can put me on you_

_Like a brand new white tee_

_I'll hug your body tighter_

_Than my favorite jeans_

_I want you to caress me_

_Like a tropical breeze_

_And float away with you _

_In the Caribbean sea_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gonna leave with me_

_When I do (When I do)_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_The I'd best not catch this flick_

_On Youtube (Youtube)_

_'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag_

_About this secret rendevzous_

_I will hunt you down_

_'Cuz they be all up in my business_

_Like a Wendy Interview_

_But this is private_

_Between you and I_

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you like my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body_

_I'm a treat you like a teddy bear_

_You won't wanna go nowhere_

_In the life of luxury_

_Baby just turn to me_

_You won't want for nothing boy(Nooo)_

_I will give you plenty joy._

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor(Throw me on the floor)_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs(Let me wrap my thighs, around your waist for just s little taste)_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you like my curves(I know you like it)_

_Come on and give me what I deserve(Give me what I deserve babe)_

_And touch my body_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (yeah, yeah)_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah(every little way you like to touch my body, baby)_

_Touch my body (yeah Yeah ooh ooh baby... oh, oh, ooh, ooh, baby )_

_Touch my body (uh uh ooh ooh ooh)_

_Touch my body (come on Give me what I deserve... oh)_

Mikan finished singing and looked at Natsume and smiled at him. Natsume smiled back at Mikan. Mikan stepped back and Narumi came back to the stage. "I guess this is goodbye, everyone. Sayonara." said Narumi. Everyone cheered and ran out to the front gates meeting their family again.

All the couples went to their own ways. Mikan and Natsume promised that they will visit Aoi and Youichi every once in a while.

* * *

The story is coming to a close. Please review.


	19. Epilogue

**Mikan's Return**

This is the end of the story.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or Kae Alcala, but I do own Shiro Sakura, Mai Soma, Riku Takashi, Kukai Hanazono, Rika Sakurano, Akito Utada, Kuro Hinamori, and Keiko Hikari.

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Epilogue

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka were married at the beach like Mikan and Hotaru wanted. Mikan had invited Kae to be the bridesmaid and so Kae accepted it. Riku, Kukai, Rika, and Akito were married in the magical world near the beach because Rika wanted to be at the beach too. Shiro and Mai were married at a church while Kuro and Keiko were, also, married at a church in the magical world. After their marriage, they were all off on their honeymoons. Mikan and Natsume went on a 7-day cruise. Everyone else had their own place to have their honeymoons.

**7 years later...**

Youichi and Aoi are both 16 and are going out with each other. Just as Mikan and Natsume promised, they visited Aoi and Youichi every month with their children. They had a 12 year old girl name Yuka Hyuuga. They named Yuka after Mikan's mother after Mikan told Natsume about her mother's erased memories. Hotaru and Ruka had a 13 year old boy name Kyo Nogi. Riku and Takashi had a 12 year old girl name Misa Hanazono. Rika and Akito had a 10 year old boy name Hiro Utada. Shiro and Mai had a 8 year old girl named Kisa. Kuro and Keiko had twins; a girl and a boy. They were both 9 year olds named Izumi Hinamori and Hikaru Hinamori.

All the children had fun and got along with each other. Some of the children seems to like each other, were all of the parents thoughts. Yuka and Kyo would always play with each other and would only be nice to each other. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka planned, after Yuka and Kyo were born, that they would be engaged. Misa fell in love with a boy who was just walking by the park, and now the two of them were always together. Hikaru would play with Hiro. Izumi and Kisa would always sleep with each other under the trees.

* * *

This is the end of the story. Please review.


	20. Reviews

**Mikan's Return**

I would like to thank the following:

Irumi Kanzaki

Cutenatsumexmikan

Yumi Jimyoin

Natsume'sDomain1127

Miksume

k0nek0

dominiqueanne

'sakura-syaoranforever'

kae1523mae

mangaluver123

akerue

haruh

95Elizabeth

sakurapetal246

Innocent Butterfly

insaneoneX

cutiebear14

Youichiix33

-Noob-Author-

For reading, favoriting, and/or enjoying this story. Please read my other story "Tired" if you haven't.


End file.
